Bluefire: Falsely Deceased
by Saiyuri007
Summary: Bluefire, Star's falsely deceased sister shows up on the titans doorstep, new friends, an engagement, an arranged marriage, and tons of attitude. This story has got it all. RobxStar, BluexAndy Ch 15 up
1. And so it begins!

Summary: All is well and good around the tower, but what happens when Starfire's supposedly deceased sister shows up on their doorstep? Will Robin accept her, will emotions go haywire? Read to see! RobxStar

Disclaimer: I don't own the titans…but I do own Bluefire!

CH. 1

The truth must be told!

"Titans Trouble!" Robin screamed at the top his lung to the titans standing only a few inches away. "It's Slade! He is down at pier 7…no doubt leading us into a trap! Titans GO!" Starfire looked at a severely annoyed Raven. "Titans what are you waiting for?" said Robin looking intensely aggravated that the titans were not as enthusiastic as he was.

"Ummm…Starfire, I think now is as good a time as any to talk to him about it." said Raven.

"Talk to me about what?" inquired an annoyed Robin.

Starfire now looked a little bit scared, but the team was counting on her to do it, so she bit her lip and immediately without hesitation began to explain. "We wish for you to 'sit the bench' for this mission. It is not that we do not admire your leadership abilities we are just…concerned for the mental stability during the battle with Slade. Every time we face him you become aggressive towards not only Slade… but to us as well."

Robin looked at Starfire and said "Am I really that bad?"

"Ya, sometimes we wonder if you think of us as Slade."

"Beastboy, and everyone else… I know that I get really caught up in Slade… and I can get harsh, but you gotta know that I only do that because it is what needs to be done, I am sorry and I guess I can learn to control it." Robin said while looking around at all of the titans, "Also, I would never ever think of any of you as Slade."

The titans seemed satisfied with this answer and Cyborg then broke the silence by saying, "Alright now lets go kick Slade's butt!" and with that Robin smiled at their acceptance to his proposal and they headed out to stop Slade.

LATER…

"Thank Azar that that's over."

"Yes, friend Raven, we must now celebrate our victory by going for 'the pizza'!" exclaimed an overly excited Starfire.

"Ya. You guys deserve it for putting up with me tonight. So dinner is on me." Robin said feeling slightly guilty for being a control freak.

"Last one out the door is a Clorbag!" said Star. At this everyone laughed. Especially Robin.

Back at the tower…

"Alright celebration's over now get some rest tomorrow we have combat training." said Robin upon returning to the tower.

"Night everyone!" said Starfire, and then everyone headed off to their rooms.

Once inside Robin sat on the end of his bed and reviewed the events of the day. They had stopped Slade this time, but what about next time. What would he do if someone got severely hurt, what would he do if Starfire got hurt? He found himself wondering what it was about her that made him love her. He found that although she was stunning it was her personality that he loved most about her. He was then interrupted by a knock on his bedroom door he looked at his clock and he had been thinking about Starfire for about an hour. Then he heard her voice.

"Robin? I am sorry to disturb you but may I come in?" Robin walked over to his bedroom door and opened it only to come face to face with a wide eyed and clearly wide awake Star.

"Ummm… sure Star."

"Oh thank you friend Robin. I am so sorry if I have inconvenienced you in any way, but I couldn't sleep and I thought I would ask you what to do. Is that OK?"

"Maybe, something is on your mind? Is there anything bothering you?"

"Yes."

"Would you like to talk about it? I am here to talk to about anything!"

"Well Robin I was lying on my bed staring at the ceiling and then I remembered that I had confronted you with the 'Slade issue' and I wanted to ask you if you were mad at me for saying that. So I came here. So are you OK?"

"Ya. I am, but the question is, are you alright?" Starfire looked surprised at this. She looked him in the face and as she did Robin noticed that her eyes had lost their normal sparkle. They had become dull and he knew that that wasn't all that was on her mind.

"I am fine, why do you ask?" Starfire replied.

"Look Star I know you better then that, so don't try to fool me, there is something else on your mind, or possibly someone?"

Starfire looked slightly taken aback at the knowledge he had. She looked at the floor and started to explain.

"Robin you indeed know me very well. I have two things on my mind; the first is difficult to explain. You see I have two sisters one of which you all met (Blackfire), and another who disappeared when I was seven. She was never found and was thought to be dead."

"I am so sorry Star, what was her name?"

"Andrean'r. He Earth translation is Bluefire." There was a long pause in which Robin noticed Star crying. He put his arm around her and then cursed himself for doing this, but when she realized this she collapsed into him in a full blown hug and a fit of tears. "I never believed that she died, but I never saw her again. I miss her so much. She was younger then me by one year, but what was amazing about her was that she stuck-up for me whenever Blackfire would pick on us, never wanting anything in return, and I never returned the favor."

"Wow, she sounds like she was a great sister." Said Robin sympathetically rubbing her back.

"She was! Anyway I am relieved to have that 'off of the chest'. Can we discuss the other problem now?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Well I was wondering… or rather Raven said that you… liked me more then the others…what did she mean by that?"

Robin blushed and said "Well she means that I like you as more then a friend."

"So you like me as a 'girlfriend'?"

"Ya Star. But I don't just like you, I…I love you!" Robin was amazed at the fact that he had managed to say that without too much of a second thought.

"You do?"

"Yes I do, and I have ever since you joined the titans."

Then Starfire did what robin had only imagined, she kissed him. He was shocked, but then he melted into the kiss.

After the kiss Star stood up and headed towards the door. She looked back at Robin who was now getting up to follow her. "It is getting late. I should go back to my room now and attempt to sleep again. I'll see you tomorrow! I love you!"

"I love you too." And with that she left.

Robin sat on his bed extremely happy, carefree, and clueless to what would happen tomorrow.

So that is it for Ch.1 hope you enjoyed it. This is my first story! Ideas for making it better are appreciated! Please review and tell me how I am doing. Thanks


	2. Who is she?

This chapter is dedicated to my best friend Beatriz.

Chapter two: Who is she?

It was 11:00 am, and the titans had just completed combat training and were returning to the tower. Once they arrived in the common room, Beastboy and Cyborg broke the silence by suggesting that they make lunch for the team and they raced off towards the kitchen. Raven headed to the corner of the room to meditate, and Starfire went to Robin's room to help him set up his new computer, but before they could leave the room the Doorbell rang. Everyone looked at Robin, and robin sighed and said, "I've got it; please don't you all leap up at once." When he reached the door he opened it and was immediately greeted by a tall(ish) blonde, skinny teenaged girl wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, and was bombarded with a series of questions similar to Star's greeting.

"Hello, Is this titans tower? What is your name? Are you the leader? Does Starfire live here, and if so may I request an audience with her?" said the blonde girl.

Robin tried his best to reply to all of the questions asked in order. "Ummm… yes this is titans tower, my name is robin, I am the leader, and Starfire does live here. May I ask who you are and why you would like to talk to her?"

The girl stood bemused at the fact that he had in fact kept up with the questioning and happily answered his questions.

"Oh! Forgive my intrusion and how rude of me not to introduce myself I am …"

"…Andrea Anders, this is my sister Bluefire!" screamed Starfire. "The one I told you about last night, I told you she was not dead, and she has returned!"

"Yep! What she said!" quickly being squashed in a bone breaking hug from an excited Starfire and Starfire being hugged back by and equally excited Bluefire.

"So, Starfire has two sisters? Dude!" exclaimed Beastboy.

"Hope she's nicer then her other sister!" said Cyborg.

"…or Terra." Said Raven in her monotonous voice.

"Don't worry, she will be!" said the Boy wonder. "Star loves her."

"I hope so…" said Raven.

"So Bluefire, what brings you here?" said a totally clueless, as usual, Beastboy.

"Oh forgive me, I was on a quest to find my sister Starfire and let her know that I survived. I was determined to find her and had no assistance other then Christian from Tamaran. He was kidnapped with me, when we managed to get away we heard the news about the war and how you left for a safer planet, so I began my search for you. Then we heard that we were pronounced deceased. We finally set our sights for Earth and began searching and then we arrived here."

The titans had heard the entire speech about her 'quest', but had focused in on the part about Christian. They had not previously noticed another presence when she first arrived but now if they looked over to the corner they had seen him. He was an average sized teen, with red hair and blonde highlights, and deep hazel eyes. He looked at them and nodded in acknowledgement.

Cyborg looked back at Bluefire and asked his question. "So how is it that ya'll have these really hard names to pronounce, but he gets Christian?"

Before she could answer Christian spoke. "My real name is Dakstrum'd. Darkstorm Decrossor, in English. I have hated that name ever since I was little, and soon after my parents died I changed my name to what everyone else called me. That's why." He spoke softly, but authoritatively.

"That will not do! They must stay here with us! My sister could stay with me in my room and the other two can stay in the two extra bedrooms! Is everyone in agreement?" said a concerned Starfire.

No one said anything, but then Robin said that would be ok and no one objected. If Robin said it was ok, then it was ok.

"Oh thank you, new friends! Then we shall return in about three hours with Samantha and our luggage!" and with that they headed outside to send them off.

The titans noticed and dark purple motorcycle parked out in front of the tower. The bike belonged to Christian and resembled the R-Cycle that Robin used. Then Robin noticed a tattoo on the bike. It was a shiny S sitting on top of clouds with raindrops and lightning coming from the bottom. He headed towards Christian and inquired about the marking.

"Oh, that! Awhile back we were a team of crime fighters much like your team and I went by the name of Storm. No the best name I know but it isn't the name that counts; it's the people you protect right?"

"Yep that is what I like to think too!" agreed Robin. Oh and by the way…Nice bike!"

"Thanks, I like yours too!" and with one quick look back they were off to get Sam.

MEANWHILE IN STEELE CITY…

Sam was following orders given to her by her best friend Blue.

Sam was a little shorter then average height, with long black hair, and chocolate brown eyes. She was searching for the titan known as Starfire with no such luck, when her communicator went off. She glanced down at it and said in a voice similar to Raven's monotonous one, "Hey any luck finding her?"

Christian was the one to answer this. "Yep, we found her she is in jump we are coming to get you now. Where are we to meet you?"

"Meet at the intersection of Main and First Street, where you enter the city. Be there in about 2 minutes."

"Ok. Christian, out!"

Bluefire had been riding on the back of the bike holding on to him listening to what he had been saying to Sam. She was only half aware of their route into the city due to the fact that she was overly excited about finding her sister to be ok and adjusting well to Earth. Christian, Sam, and she were to have a home and friends for the first time in years.

"Hey Sam!" said Christian, rushing over to her and giving her a hug. Blue had been so deep in thought that she had not realized that they had reached their destination. She quickly rushed over to Sam and hugged her as well. Sam just stood there staring at them. The she spoke.

"Umm.. I believe you know the rules. NO HUGGING ME!" she quickly levitated them away from her. "So will we discuss the details when we arrive there?"

It was Blue who chose this as the opportune moment to speak. "We have a place to stay, a home! We also have new friends to get to know." Sam saw a tear form in the corner of her eyes, but she continued to speak anyway. "We can discuss the other details at the tower. Let us depart for… Home!"

It took about 20 minutes to return to Jump city. Sam was flying above the two on the bike, and when they arrived back at titan tower west, the titans were waiting outside. The new arrivals had not been wearing their uniforms, but instead were wearing jeans and a t-shirt. The titans greeted them and helped them with their luggage. Once inside they received the grand tour, and proceeded to their rooms. It was late, sometime around one o'clock in the morning and the others proceeded to bed as well.

"So tomorrow morning when you wake up, you guys can put on your uniforms and come to combat training with us. That starts at 9:30 in the morning. I will come and lead you to the combat training grounds in the morning. Ok everyone, night!" said Robin rising up to his duties as leader of titans west.

"Yes goodnight all. Come Blue let us retire to OUR room." Star was obviously overly excited once again.

Robin looked at Blue and said "Don't worry about sharing a room with her for too long, we will have your room up to standards in a few days."

"Thanks. Please take your time on it though; I know you have more important things to do then make a room for me! Goodnight everyone. Night Sam, night Christian, sleep well."

"Night" they replied in unison, and with that they closed the door behind them and went to sleep.

Sleep didn't come to Bluefire that easily though as Starfire kept talking about all of the things that the titans have done, all of the memories she had, and all of how much she missed her dear sister. Finally Star quieted down and offered that Blue rest in her bed tonight and she would sleep on the couch.

"Umm… thanks Star but I think I will take the couch, this is your room and you deserve to sleep in your own bed."

"Oh, ok then pleasant slumber dear sister." And with that the two fell into a deep sleep.

Well that is it for ch.2. Please read and review and I will try to update as soon as I can!


	3. Vision Cleared aka Ta Ta Titans

CH.3

Vision Cleared

a.k.a. Ta Ta Titans

"Blue, Rae, Sam, you three ok?" asked a concerned Robin. Bluefire was at a lose for words she sat in a blank stare at the sight of the three of them, herself included, laying on the floor just coming around from their unconscious state. She tried to speak but soon realized that no words were coming out. She could only stare at the scene she and she couldn't figure it out. She then keyed in on Raven, Samantha, and her own voice all scream unison, "That was only the beginning!" she closed her eyes and immediately Bluefire reopened her eyes and looked around. She had been dreaming. Although something about it didn't quite seem quite that simple.

Blue quickly turned over to explain this to her sister but soon found out that she was not there. She quickly threw on her uniform and ran out of the room desperately looking for Star.

"Starfire!" screamed and obviously concerned Bluefire. Starfire looked away from robin and towards her sister. Robin soon followed her lead and he too looked over towards the new addition to the Titans.

"Awesome uniform Blue." Said robin. Her uniform was really awesome. A touch of elegance while maintaining a hero look. Her uniform consisted of a pair of traditional Tamaranian knee high boots similar to Star's but they had a metal tip across the toes resembling the front of the Robin's boots. Bluefire wore short blue shorts similar to the length and tightness of Starfire's skirt, but it was blue instead of the purple Starfire wore. Her top however was different. She had a shirt that revealed her very fit midriff but instead of the traditional neckplate of Tamaran, her shirt was a halter top with the tie behind the neck. On her arms she lacked the forearm protectors that Starfire had and in there place was a silver bracelet that connected to a corresponding ring by a chain. She wore her hair in braided pigtails that hung down the sides of her face and what bangs she had hanging freely from the right side. As for make-up she wore a thin line of dark eye liner on the top lids and nothing else. This gave her soft blue eyes more profound definition.

"Yes, indeed it is a glorious ensemble!" said Star.

"Ya I totally love the braids." said BB.

"Oh I just sleep in them. It makes my hair easier to brush out. I just forgot to take them out this morning.

Bluefire had just noticed the others now looking towards her and commenting on her choice in attire, but as she was looking around the room she noticed that Raven and Sam were absent. She did not want to alarm the other titans if it was not deemed necessary so she decided to take the alternate route out of the situation.

"Thanks! Have any of you guys seen Raven or Sam?" she asked.

"They are probably still in there rooms, and I don't know how Sam is in the mornings or about her room, but I suggest not waking up Raven." said Beastboy.

"Ya. Thanks." And with that she headed towards their room.

MEANWHILE…

Samantha sat up in her bed quickly changed into her uniform and headed towards the door of her room. Her uniform consisted of a white hooded cape that resembled Raven's blue one, except this one was white like Rae's second one. She wore strappy sandals that tied around the mid calf and a white shirt and skirt.

Just as she reached the door it opened and she came face to face with both Raven and Blue. Bluefire had gone to wake Raven first, but she opened the door at exactly the same time that she had appeared there.

"I had a vision!" said all three of them at once.

"About what?" Rae and Sam asked Bluefire.

"I don't know but all three of us had collapsed and when we all came around we all screamed…" she hesitated for a moment then she opened her mouth to speak, but she never had a chance to finish her sentence. Sam and Rae finished it for her.

"…that was only the beginning." At that they all entered Sam's room and sat on her bed to discuss the newest events.

Back With The Titans

Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy were waiting for the other four titans to join them so that they could start to train. Robin was wondering where the three were so he decided to call them on the intercom.

"Raven, Blue, Sam, and Christian we need you to come to the common room so that we can go to the training field."

"Well we better get going." Said Raven and they headed to the common room. Then just as they reached the door the emergency alarm went off. They hurried even faster to the main room. When they arrived they saw everyone standing in front of the screen.

"So what is the problem?" asked Rae.

"Slade is robbing the city bank. Titans GO!" cried Robin as Everyone ran to the door. Everyone was having included Blue, Sam, and Christian. "Sorry you can't go on this mission." He said to them.

"Well, Why not?" said a completely outraged Bluefire.

"You can't go because we haven't had a chance to see what your powers can do in training, and without the training time, we're not used to them and can't factor them into the attack pattern yet. Sorry maybe later."

"Fine!" said the three in perfect unison as though it was scripted.

"Thank you for being so understanding. We do wish that you make yourselves at home here while we are out." said Star, and with that being said the titans left. There was a short pause where no one spoke an no one looked at anyone. Then...

"Ok, so how long do you think we should wait until we follow them?" asked Bluefire.

"That's my girl!" said Christian giving her a kiss on the check. Christian and Bluefire had been dating for almost a year and Blue had just told Raven during their last conversation. Raven told her that she would tell the other titans on the way home from the mission. Of course with Sam being Blue's best friend she had already known.

"Ok everybody we will go a watch, but we can't help until it is desperately needed. Agreed?" stated Bluefire. During the days of searching and fighting the occasional battle against evil, the group had elected her to be the leader. Although not the strongest, for that title belonged to Christian, and maybe not the smartest, although she was close, that title belonged to Sam, but the reason that she was elected leader was because she was the only one that was strong, smart, and could cope with massive amounts of stress, keep track of everyone's needs and abilities (as well as her own), and form a reasonable attack plan for the situation.

"Ok so then let's head out." said Sam. Sam had always been tight with Blue but she had a feeling that Christian was hiding something. She had confronted him about it but he never gave her a straight answer. With that being said the three friends headed out to the scene of the crime.

At the scene

Slade had not really planned to rob the bank but he needed the titans to come find him. So he used this to give them a reason. When the titans arrived Slade was the first to speak. "It is pleasure to see you again, my friends."

"We are not your friends Slade!" screamed Robin at his nemesis.

"Well you were my apprentice, Robin, but you betrayed me, and then I had Terra. Too bad that didn't work out. Then, I was Trigon's agent to do his bidding, but now I am free to do my own work again, but with a new twist. I am getting a new apprentice, and my apprentice will stay a mystery to you at this moment, but I will bid you one hint. **_She_** is **closer** then you think. Not that you know her that well, but you know her sister very well."

"What are you talking about? Never mind, I'll figure that out later. Right now I have to kick your ass." And with that robin attacked with everything he had, but alas Slade had a new weapon up his sleeve, the S-1000 series robots.

Slade had about 500 of his Slade drones to deal with the other titans, and just as Robin knocked Slade to the ground, the real Slade announced his existence.

"Do you really think that I would forfeit the real me that easily?" Yes Robin had been fighting a robot. Slade continued "but I have another trick up my sleeve. May I introduce the S-1000 robot, my newest creation portraying my genius. It is designed to be resistant to all five of your titan powers."

"We will beat you, **WE** always beat you! Titans GO!" but just as the titans were about to attack Slade, the robot activated and blocked their way.

"Sorry I can't stay, but I have previous social engagements. Ta Ta Titans. We won't meet again." and then he disappeared.

Cyborg was the first to attack. "Eat seismic cannon, you tin can!" when the attack made contact it didn't even make a dent. The machine looked at Cyborg and sent one beam at him and shut him down.

Then it was Raven's turn. "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" she had thrown all she had at the machine and again the machine turned on her and knocked here out.

Next was BB. He turned into the biggest strongest creature he could think of, A Tyrannosaurus Rex. Before he even got to the halfway mark he was taken out by the robot. It was down to the last two, Robin and Starfire.

"By attacking individually the machine beats us, so maybe if we attack together we can beat it. Ok star?"

"Understood, Robin. Let's go."

Robin started by throwing and electric disk at the chest plate of the robot hoping that doing so would short circuit the robot. No suck luck there mates. Then Starfire was up she hit it with her eye beams and star-bolts, and when the smoke cleared they noticed small dents in the shell of the robot, the odds were starting to turn in their favor. Just as they were preparing to do the same thing another time the robot launched a net trap at them bounding them to the ground. Robin attempted to cut it with his bird-a-rang but no good. Star tried everything but it still resisted to break.

The S-1000 robot now turned on the titans to finish the job. He turned to Robin and Starfire first. It aimed an attack to finish them, and just then Robin figured out what Slade had said about apprentices.

"I know who his new apprentice is it's Bluefire." said Robin to Starfire.

"What? My sister does not know who Slade is but I know that she would not agree to that!" said an obviously appalled Star.

"Well all I am saying is that she fits the description, the hints that Slade left us. He said that '**_She_** is **closer** then you think. Not that you know her that well, but you know her sister very well.' Think about it we just met her so we don't know that much about her, but we know a lot about you. It is just a possibility, that's all we won't say anything to anyone until we have proof though ok?"

In the midst of this conversation, the two had completely forgotten about the charging attack, which had now charged and was ready to fire. Robin and Starfire immediately snapped back into reality when they realized this, but there was nothing they could do. They prepared to for what seemed like imminent defeat. (A/N this is the biggest cliffe of the whole story so far) The attack launched and Robin embraced Starfire in the tightest hug he had ever given anyone, including his deceased mother or father.


	4. The Outcome or Secrets Discovered

Review answers

Samanthe2121 Thanks for reviewing! Although I want to tell you the answer to whether she is the apprentice or not, I can't it would ruin the story so you will just have to read to see.

CubanPrincess437 Rae you are psycho but you are still my best friend!

Ok so here is ch.4

This chapter is dedicated to Beatriz and Samanthe2121 Thanks for reviewing you two.

Ch. 4

The Outcome or Secrets Discovered

The attack launched and Robin embraced Starfire in the tightest hug he had ever given anyone, including his deceased mother or father. Then a shield extremely similar to Ravens appeared; only this one was a light purple color instead of Raven's typical black one. The shield absorbed the attack and then Sam appeared floating in front of Robin and Starfire. They had been hiding in the rafters of the bank. She waved her hands and then released the same attack back at the robot, stunning it long enough for Christian to launch a fire attack at the robots head.

Christian had only just changed into his uniform before they all left. He wore a mask that covered his eyes like Robin's did. For his top he had a Red long sleeved spandex shirt, which met with gloves at the end of the sleeves. These gloves were black with red tips.

He then wore pants of the same material and color as his gloves, and red and black converse.

Christian was preparing another attack. His hands ignited and he drew his hand back to attack then he heard Blue call to him.

"Christian do you think that you and Sam could handle this while I help the other titans?"

"Sure! You do your thing, and we can do ours, but be careful love!"

"I will!" and then she ran to help Robin and Starfire first since they were still conscious. She her hand lit up and sliced through the netting like a knife through butter.

Robin glared at her. "I thought I told you to stay at the tower this time!" he said still glaring at her.

"Well then, I guess it was a good thing that I didn't listen, wasn't it?"

"We had everything under control, we were doing just fine."

"Ya I see that, good job! Ok now that you are free do you think that you could help Sam and Chris out?" said Blue. Robin was still glaring at her. First she disobeyed him and now she was telling him what to do. He was the leader that was his job, but in this particular instance he couldn't see anything else to do so he agreed and the two of them went of to help.

Bluefire had not been using her powers, except to slice through the net; she couldn't not for what she needed to do, and besides she never used them anyway. She relied on her martial arts skills while the other two used their powers. She quickly ran over to Raven and placed her hand in hers, and then she said something that was inaudible to anyone but herself. She was chanting her version of a mantra. She said "healdora totalimus!" and within seconds Raven had come to.

"Raven we have the situation covered, but remember how I told you that I was a healer?" said Blue.

"Umm, ya I do." said Raven.

"Well I can't heal them all like you could; I am only just learning how to use them. The only other person that knows is Sam. Not even Christian knows that I can heal."

"Don't worry I will help you. You take Cyborg and I will take Beastboy."

"Ok." and with that she ran over to her fallen colleague and began to repeat the process, but right at that moment she looked over to see that the Robot had been finished off. The smoke from the fight was filling the room. She figured that she should do this fast. She placed her hand in his and began her mantra. "Healdora totali…."

Robin had tackled her to the ground was now asking her strange questions. When he tackled her she had hit her head incredibly hard on the floor.

"What were you doing to him? What do you know about Slade? Who is he, and why are you working for him?"

Throughout all of this she had not lost hand contact, and all that she could say before she past out from the end result of Robin's tackle was "…mus!" that was all. She had finished the mantra, and Cyborg had just come through rubbing his head. Then she passed out.

Bluefire woke up in the infirmary of the Tower with no memory of what had happened after she passed out or how she got there.

"W-where am I?" she struggled to say.

"Your home." said BB and Cy.

"This is the infirmary of titans tower. We managed to bring you back into consciousness." said Raven. "Do you remember how it happened?"

"No I don't remember." Then Christian came up to her side and quickly kissed her on the lips. She looked up at him then at Raven.

"Don't worry I Told them you two are dating." Raven said with an amused grin on her face.

"Thanks."

"Would any of you mind if I had a few minutes alone with Blue?" questioned Robin.

"Not at all." rejoiced Star. "You wish to make sure that she is not injured yes?"

"Ummm… ya that's it"

Everybody began to leave the room, but Raven turned and gave Robin a warning. "Go easy on her, after all she did save us."

"Your right." then Raven closed the door and they were alone. There was a short pause in which neither of them spoke and then Robin decided to end this. He turned around a started to speak. "Look Blue I…"

"Robin, don't worry about it. I am sure that you had a good reason for tackling me to the ground. Now I just wish that you would tell me that reason. Care to share?" Bluefire cut him off.

"Well it was the hint that Slade…" She cut him off again.

"Wait a second, who is Slade? Was he that guy we that made that robot thing?"

"Ya but you should know you're his apprentice!" Robin was now screaming. He was fed up with her acting stupid.

"WHAT? You think I am his apprentice? Is that what this is all about?" She had now gotten out of her bed and was now about six inches from his face.

"Good thing that these walls are sound proof, and umm… yes I do think that you are his apprentice. That is what Slade told us. He said…" again she cut him off.

"I know what he said, but you believe him?" she appeared close to tears. "Robin, isn't he your enemy?"

"Yes he is but…"

"Do you really think that your enemy would give you real legitimate clues to who his apprentice is?" now she was crying.

"Damn! I was so stupid. I fell for his trick. Look Blue, I… I'm sorry that I jumped to conclusions. I am sorry that I hurt you, it is just that being the leader…"

She put her hand up to his lips to silence him. "I understand all the pressure you're going through. When you're the leader, you have to trust your instincts. When you figured that I was his apprentice, you dealt with the matter at hand, and then when you saw me with Cyborg you thought that I was hurting him in some way. That is why I didn't tell them that you tackled me; I wanted to talk to you about it before 'jumping to conclusions'."

"Ya but… how did you know all that?" Robin asked truly puzzled.

"Well I was elected leader of the three of us when we were out doing random crime fighting while looking for my sister. So I truly know how you feel. Believe me, I know."

"So now that that is cleared up, I guess I will leave you to rest."

"Wait!" she had something on her mind but Robin couldn't tell what it was. "Robin, I can trust you right?"

"Ya of course you can. What's on your mind?"

"Well… you can't tell anyone. The only other two who know are Raven and Sam. No one else… I… I am a dreampath."

"A what?" Robin was now utterly confused.

"A dreampath, ya' know like Raven… well sort of like Raven. I have visions, but only when I sleep, and they always come true. I can't levitate objects or anything but a dreampath can heal, but here is the catch." She looked ashamed of what she was about to say, but she managed to continue. "I can't fully control it. I can only bring people back to consciousness. Not out of a coma or anything like that, just a basic knock out. But I am supposed to be able to heal people fully without absorbing it so I could heal about 15 people at a time at full potential, but I need massive training to achieve that. Could you help me?"

Robin didn't know what to say he just stared at her. Her hair was no longer in braids but it was long and was flowing down her back, just like her sister's. "Raven could help you more then I could I bet. I will talk to her about it." She seemed to be satisfied with this answer, and turned to go to the bed and rest, but then Robin spoke. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, you can ask me anything."

"Can you not fly like your sisters can?"

"Yes I can. Why do you ask?"

"Well you just didn't do it at the bank, so I was wondering if you could. What else can you do?"

"Well I never use my other powers, at least not around Christian."

"Why ever not? He is your boyfriend right, so why hide your powers from him?"

"It is because of a vision I had when I first met him, Sam had the same one."

"What was it about?" Robin was now clinging to every word.

"Well it wasn't to clear. Sam was on the ground knocked out, and I was fighting Christian, but Christian was against me, and he designed a robot to go against my powers, almost like the one that Slade used today. Sam and I reached a conclusion to this vision, and that was, if he didn't know what my powers were… any of my powers, then he couldn't make the robot efficiently, therefore giving us a way to beat it. Although I am sure that that will happen once that we leave to find another home, in about two weeks."

"What, you're going to leave? Why?"

"Well there isn't enough room here for all of us to stay and we would only interfere with your missions, so we talked it over and decided to leave."

"But what about Starfire, you spent all that time looking for her and now you're going to leave? She may not fully understand why you are leaving." Robin was now aware of the sadness in his voice, he immediately cleared his throat and his voice returned to normal and continued to speak. "And besides, I was hoping that you all would stay here with the titans, as titans yourselves."

"Okay, I get it. You all would miss us." she said playfully "I do love my sister and wouldn't want to disappoint her… or any of you. So I will think about it. Ok?"

"That is all that I ask."

With Slade

"What news do you bring of the titans and the new arrivals, apprentice?" said Slade in his infamous icy voice.

"The titans are falling right into our trap, they suspect nothing." said his apprentice.

"Good… and what of their powers."

"I have placed schematics of all of the titan's powers and those of the new arrivals on your desk, just as you had requested."

Slade walked over to the desk looked and looked at the file on top. It was Bluefire's file. He read over it then began to speak to his apprentice once more.

"This girl has no supernatural powers or gadgets. Good she will be an easy target."

"Then you are pleased master?"

"Yes. You are shaping up to an excellent apprentice. Now go, I will give you further instructions at a later point in time." and with that his apprentice left.

Ok that is it for ch.4. Please read and review. I am going to volleyball camp today and will not have access to a computer for 4 days time, but don't worry I will update when I return.


	5. Vision complete aka Apprentice revealed

CH.5

Vision complete a.k.a. Apprentice revealed

At Titans Tower

It had been three days since Bluefire had been pummeled by Robin at the bank and she was now completely healed with the exception of a small, although very deep cut, in the shape of a crescent moon on her left arm. She didn't know how that got there, and neither did the rest of the titans. It had just appeared there, as if by magic. She was so drugged up on medication to help her sleep at night, as well as pain killers and antibiotics. The titans had assumed that she had done it when she was sleeping in the infirmary bed. There was a small sharp needle attached to the bed for injections and it had not been put back with a cover on it. They decided that she had done it while trying to change positions when she was asleep.

She was now allowed to leave the infirmary as long as her left arm stayed in a splint completely wrapped to contain the bleeding that would occur with every movement she made. Raven and Bluefire had tried to heal it but it was as though something was preventing that from happening.

Bluefire decided that she would go down to the common room and hang out with the others until an emergency came around. When she arrived she noticed that there were only three people there. Raven was sitting in the corner meditating quietly and Robin and Starfire were sitting on the couch kissing. She walked over to the couch and stood in front of them. She just stared for a second then spoke. "Ahem… Robin I don't think that what you are doing is very leaderly, or perhaps that is the new way to discuss the days plan. If that's how we are going to talk now then sign me up. I'm next." she said with a playful smile. Starfire blushed and Robin laughed nervously.

"Bluefire you are injured." screamed Starfire looking concernedly at her sister. This caught Robin's attention. Since she came around after the accident she had been quarantined so that Raven could run test on the mysterious injury and why she couldn't heal it, and no one else was allowed in.

"Starfire relax! It is just a cut, I'm fine really."

Robin looked at it, and cocked his head to the side. "How come Raven didn't heal it?"

"Well…for some reason she can't. She said that it might be my tamaranian skin rejecting her powers, or that it was done by some sort of magical blade to resist healing?"

"How big is the cut?" inquired Robin still looking at her left arm.

"It isn't big at all."

"Then why is it bandaged from your wrist to your elbow?"

Before she could answer the alarm went of. It was Slade at the docks downtown. The titans were in the common room in les then a minute and had gathered around to learn about the emergency.

"It is Slade! Come on titans let's go. Bluefire Stay here, because you fight like me your arm leaves you in no condition to fight. Please stay this time." said Robin looking truly concerned.

"I most certainly will not. I am going with you even if just to sit in the car a watch. The members of my team are going with you and I am going to. They are my responsibility." said Bluefire angrily.

Robin didn't want to agree but it seemed that he had no choice. She was just a stubborn as he was. That was another quality about her that he thought made her a good leader. "Alright you can come but you will only fight if it is absolutely necessary. Is that clear?"

"Crystal."

Then a voice came from the back of the group. It was Christian and he said "I still gotta change, so you guys go on ahead, and I will meet you there."

The titans agreed and headed out the door. When the reached the Garage the titans stopped and looked at Blue. Then Cyborg said "We know that you can't fly so we made you this." He pulled a sheet off of the object sitting in front of them. It was a motorcycle just like Robin's R-cycle and Christian's S-cycle. "It is your very own B-cycle. Robin told us that you were thinking of leaving us later on so we wanted you to have this to make traveling easier for you."

Bluefire just stared at the beautiful motorcycle sitting in front of her. She was just about to cry but she held the tears back. "No one has ever done anything like this for me. Thank you so much."

"That is not all we are giving you" said a voice from behind Cyborg. It was Robin and he was holding a silver steel cylinder about six inches long. "We want you to have this too"

"Thanks Robin, but what is it?"

"It's a bo staff, like the one I use when I fight. Since you fight like I do, with no powers I mean, it helps to have an attack with a little more reach." he answered.

"You guys are the best. I want to do one more thing, if it isn't too much to ask." All of the titans looked at her awaiting her to finish speaking. "Can I say your line Robin?"

"Ok but just this once." he said half laughing. "Titans, Go!" and with that everyone pulled out. Raven and Starfire were flying, Beastboy and Cyborg were riding in the T-Car, and Robin and Bluefire were on their Motorcycles.

Downtown docks…

Slade was looking through a bunch of boxes, obviously looking for something when the titans arrived. "What ever it is that you are looking for you won't find it in there Slade." said Robin heroically.

"Greetings titans, I have been expecting you for quite some time now. I do believe that it is time for me to introduce my apprentice. I think that you know him very well, one of you more then the rest."

It was then that Christian walked out of the shadows behind Slade. "Hello titans! Did you miss me?" he said evilly.

Before any of the titans could react Bluefire was already talking "Why are you doing this? I love you, why would you betray me, and my sister and her friends?"

"Because Slade can give me things that you can't, like power, and besides evil is so much more fun. Let me introduce you to our newest threat, the C-120 robot. It is designed to resist all of your powers, including Sam and your own. This time it will not fail." Slade and Christian then took their seats to watch the on coming show.

"Titans I have a plan. Just keep the robot distracted for a second ok?" said blue utterly pissed off.

"Ok. Titans hit it with everything we've got." said Robin and the titans did as they were told.

Bluefire then walked over to Sam and placed her hand on her shoulder and spoke in hushed tones to her. She said "Remember when we were in Gotham looking for Star, and Christian was in Steel?"

Sam knew exactly what Blue was talking about. She nodded her head and then started to chant her mantra. "Titans move now!" screamed Bluefire. The titans quickly moved out of the way while Sam continued to chant her mantra "Exsortia Metranu Divindae". When she had finished a massive light purple beam with almost electric blue bands wrapped around it shot out of Sam's hands. It hit the Robot and knocked it to the ground destroyed. After that Sam fainted.

"Robin this was my vision, the one about Christian.

Robin looked at the two of them and the said to Bluefire "You, Sam, and I will take the Slade robot posing as him, the others will take Christian."

"No." Christian is my battle. I will fight him….alone."

"Ok but be careful. Titans go!"

The titans turned and ran at robot Slade. Bluefire watched for a second as they attacked and were already winning. The robot slade couldn't handle the five titans and Sam easily. Then she turned and looked at her target. She loved Christian. This was going to be the hardest battle she had ever had to do. 'I'll try to reason with him first.' she thought.

"Christian why are you doing this?" she said.

"I told you that already." He said with an evil smile on his face.

"Did you ever love me like you said you did?" she was on the brink of tears.

"Heck no why would I love you, and don't even bother to fight me, that cut in your arm will not allow you to fight me, especially with that bandage and brace. You won't be able to use your handsprings to escape my punches or your left arm to block my kicks like you usually do. I know all your moves and how to counter them. Face it you can't defeat me."

"No one was allowed in the infirmary when I was in there, and I didn't tell you about it, so then how did you know about it?"

"I know about it because I put it there with the blade of Azar, and that explains why Raven couldn't heal it."

When Bluefire heard this she was no longer sad, she was furious. She took the brace off of her arm and threw it away. She took off the bandage and threw that down. "You did this to me?" she said pointing to her arm.

Back with the titans and the Slade robot…

Robin had pretty much taken the robot down when he turned and said "Finish off the robot; I am going to go and see if Blue needs any help."

"Ok, we've go it from here." said Beastboy, and Robin turned and ran off to Blue. He decided to stay behind her some distance so if he needed to help her then he could, but this was he fight so he would just let her do her thing.

With Bluefire and Christian

Bluefire looked down at the ground. She was so mad, that her eyes were glowing blue. She realized this and quickly blinked it off. She looked up again. She asked him once more, "You did this to me?"

"Of course I did, to weaken you so that I could destroy you. Today is your last day on Earth."

"Today is NOT my last day." She held her right hand over her cut and it automatically healed. Christian was shocked that she did that. He stared at her wide eyed thinking how she could have done that. To tell the truth so was she, but she shook it off.

"So you healed the cut, you still can't beat me." With that he ignited his hands prepared to attack her with his powerful fire.

She stood her ground and withdrew the Bo staff that Robin had given her before they left. "Wanna bet?" She extended it, and immediately attacked him. She ran as hard as she could and attempted to hit his head. He was ready for this and he blocked it successfully. He launched a fire attack at her and it hit her in the stomach knocking her to the ground.

"So you got a new toy. You still can't beat me." He said walking over to her. "I know all of your moves."

"Really?" she said standing up. "How about this?" she flew into the air and attacked him with a wall of what appeared to be Starbolt's only they were blue and looked more like electricity. He was knocked back on the ground, but she wasn't finished yet. She then used her eye beams to hit him square in the face. This resulted in Christian having a broken nose and a black eye.

"I thought you knew all my moves." She said tauntingly.

"When did you get those powers?"

"I have always had them."

"They are taking a lot out of you, aren't they." He said. She didn't answer this although she knew that they were. She hadn't used them in years and now all of the sudden she was over exerting herself by using them full force.

"You're tired aren't you?"

"No, are you?"

"Not at all. Although I must say that you are a hell of a fighter when you want to be. Slade would like to have you on the team. Come on, join us. It is more fun to be evil. There are no rules except the ones you break." He said now only about a foot away from her. "You know that it would be fun to destroy the titans and especially your stupid sister."

She was furious. Her eyes glowed blue and she engulfed Christian in a ball of the same power that fueled her starbolts. She focused hard and it constricted Christian to the point of which he could no longer take a breath. He was struggling for air. She walked up to him and then said "Don't you ever talk that way about my sister." and released him.

He fell to the ground and gasped for air. He looked up at her. She withdrew her bo staff and then raised it above her head ready to bring it down on his. Just as she started to bring it down he disappeared. He had teleported out to safety.

Robin looked back to see the titans walking this way having defeated the Robot Slade, and then he walked over to congratulate Bluefire. She turned around and smiled at him. He walked up to her just as she collapsed. He caught her in his strong arms and picked her up. She opened her eyes just in time to see Robin looking down at her with concern on his face, and swiftly fell back into unconsciousness.

Ok that is it for Ch. 5. Please review! I will update ASAP!


	6. Mischievous plans or Birthday Blues

Ch.6

Mischievous plans or Birthday Blues

Bluefire had been out for about a week and a half. It was now the fourteenth day of March and it was her birthday. She woke up to find Robin and Starfire arranging bouquets of flowers around her room, with high hopes that she would wake up soon. She heard Starfire talking in the background. She listened intently as her sister said "I do hope she wakes today, for I believe that it would, as you say 'suck' for her to miss the celebration of the day of her birth."

"You got that right" said Bluefire trying to sit up in her bed. She looked around and realized that she was not where she thought she would be. She had expected to wake up in the infirmary of the Titans tower but instead she was in a different room, one that she had never seen before.

"Dear sister you are awake at last. We were all so worried that you would miss your celebration!" said Starfire gripping her sister in a bone breaking hug. "Tell me, is there anything that I could bring you on this special day?"

"No thanks Starfire, but maybe you guys could answer some questions for me?" she asked.

Robin had just finished placing a very heavy and very expensive looking vase of flowers on her nightstand. He walked over and put his arm around Starfire and they sat on the end of the bed in which she now lay. "Sure. What do you want to know?"

She once again looked around the room; it was completely covered in flowers. "First of all where am I and why are all of these flowers all over the place?"

"This is **_your_** room. We had it decorated in your favorite color… Blue." said Star. Bluefire looked around the room for a third time. This time she noticed that the walls were painted soft baby blue, the curtains were navy, and the dresser and other furniture were a dark cherry wood. The bed in which she was lying on was round like her sisters except instead of purple like her sisters it followed suit. The pillowcases and under sheets were the same color of the walls, while her comforter was navy and filled with down feathers. Star tried to continue to speak but was cut off by Bluefire.

"You did all this for me? Why?" she said she was starting to cry.

"We did it because we really want you to stay, as a titan." said Robin handing her a communicator, "As well as for one of your birthday presents." chimed in Star, she then continued, "I hope you do not mind but I installed a homing and distress device in the gem on all of your uniforms."

"You really didn't have to do this." She was now sitting up leaning against the headboard.

"We all wanted to, and we did the same for Sam, and some of the flowers are also from us, but most of them are from the concerned citizens and fans of Jump city, hoping for you to get well very soon." finished Starfire finally.

"I have fans?" inquired an overwhelmed Bluefire.

"Ya it kind of goes with the territory of being a titan." said Robin.

"How did they know that I was injured though? By the way what happened to me? I don't remember anything except collapsing in your arms." she said, and she meant it. She had totally forgotten what had happened.

"They all know because of the newspaper. About what happened, well, we went to fight another robot that slade built, and you and Sam destroyed it by combining your powers or something like that, but whatever it was it was really cool…and it worked. Then we destroyed a Slade robot while you took on Christian solo." said Robin looking rather shocked to see her looking down at her sheets with tears streaming down her cheeks. "What is wrong Blue? Was it something I said?" he asked.

"Please dear sister, what is it that displeases you so on this special occasion of your sixteenth year of existence?" said Star now holding her sisters hand in a comforting way.

"It was just…when you said Christian, that's all. Please continue…what happened next?"

"You really loved him didn't you?" Starfire asked.

"Yea, I guess that I did." said Blue looking up at the two of them with tears streaming down her face. "Please finish the story I wish to remember what happened next."

"Well after that you pretty much kicked his ass, but right as you were about to finish him off he teleported and got away. I'm so sorry that he did that to you." said Robin. "When you are ready breakfast is waiting for you in the common room, as well as your presents."

"I have presents. Really guys the room, the bike and the flowers are enough I don't need anything else." She said.

"Yes but we think that you deserve the best." said her sister. "We will see you down stairs"

"Ya I will come in a moment." She hesitated then she walked over to them both and hugged them. "Thank you so much…for everything."

"It is no problem really. Now hurry up and get dressed so that we can eat!" said Robin playfully.

As Robin reached the door it slid open and he turned to her and said "You were too good for him Blue. He didn't deserve you." He truly meant what he said. He didn't deserve her. Then he walked out and closed the door so that she could change.

She looked around the room. She couldn't believe it. She had not had a room of her own in years, but now she had one…she had people that wanted her to stay…she had…friends. There were pictures of all the titans on the walls and in frames around the room. There were some pictures of her that Starfire had found in a shoebox when they moved her things into her room. She looked at her night stand where she saw a picture of Christian kissing her. She picked it up and smashed it on the ground. This noise made Sam, who was walking by her room, worry about her friend. She opened the door and rushed over to her bedside.

"Bluefire what happened…" she trailed off. She saw the picture frame and immediately knew what had happened.

"Why did they put that there? After all he did to me?" she said crying again.

"Oh, they didn't do that. I did. I knew that you would smash it. You gotta admit it makes you feel better. I already did it to all my pictures of him." She said with a smile.

"You're right. It does." She laughed. Sam was like her sister, she always knew what to do or say to make her feel better.

"Today is your birthday, let's go celebrate. I will wait outside for you, now get dressed." She said throwing her a pair of clothes from her closet.

"Why didn't you tell them about your birthday? It is today too you know." She said

Sam stopped in the doorway. She wasn't into too much of a celebration. She had only told Blue her birthday once and she had remembered. She couldn't believe it. No one ever remembered her birthday. "How did you remember that?"

"It is what friends do. I bought you something about a month ago. It was when we were in blossom city. I saw it and even though it was so far in advance I bought it. I was the perfect gift for you… It is something you always wanted." She looked at her friend hopeful that she would like it. "Open it! I hope you like it."

Sam looked at the box then ripped it open. Inside was a brand new cloak, the one that she always wanted. It was identical to her cheap one in style, only it was much higher quality. It was made of dark green velvet on the topside and silk on the underside. Green was her favorite color. It was expensive, she knew that much. "How much did you pay for this? It must have been a lot. I am not worthy…"she was silenced by Bluefire beginning to talk.

"You are my best friend and you have always been there for me. You deserve it. Keep looking through the tissue paper though; just to make sure you didn't miss anything." She said with a mischievous smirk.

Samantha did as she was told. She was moving the tissue paper around when something shiny feel into her lap. It was a bracelet identical to the one Bluefire wore (The one that was attached to a ring by a chain incase you forgot).

"Do you like it?" inquired Blue.

"Ya I do."

"Good. It is a tamaranian friendship bracelet. It bonds two people together so that they share a mental bond. I've had it since I was five."

"Thank you" then there was a pause. "We shouldn't keep the titans waiting. Get dressed ok?"

"Ok" and then Sam left to wait outside Blue's door. 'They **_want_** me to stay' she thought one more time, and then she went to get dressed in her tradition attire of shorts and a halter top. When she picked up her halter top she realized that when Star had modified the gem in her tops she had also added neck plate like hers. Bluefire wasn't so sure about it but shrugged it off. She was just happy to be on the team. She put her hair up in a high ponytail and looked at her appearance in the mirror.

She was finally dressed and exited her room. Sam was hovering outside in a meditation position that Raven had taught her. "Ready to go?" asked Sam.

"Ya are you?"

"Ya let's go!" and then hovered out to the common room.

With the titans in the common room…

"Did she look depressed at all when you mentioned…well, you know who?" asked BB.

"Ya she did." said Robin in a leaderly way.

"I am kind of worried about her. Like what if she doesn't want to get attached to anyone else in fear of the same thing happening." said Cyborg.

"We need to help my sister. I do not wish this upon her. She needs to get over this." said an outraged Starfire. "She does not deserve this."

"Your right Starfire." said Raven who had before now sitting there half reading her book, half listening. "We need to make her forget about him. How many other guys did we invite to this party?"

"We invited six other guys." said Cyborg. "Three of my friends and three of Beastboy's"

"What about you Robin?" she asked him.

"I invited my brother from Gotham but he couldn't get here. He said that he would come by in a couple of days to give her his present and meet the new members."

"What about us? Doesn't he want to meet us?" said Beastboy. "Wait your brother? You never said you had a brother."

"Well he is only my half brother. When Bruce adopted me he also adopted another kid at the orphanage. His name was Andrew Kensington, well actually now it is Andrew Wayne like mine legally, and I haven't seen him in years. We were really close. People told us that we looked alike, but we could never see the resemblance." said Robin thinking about the whole ordeal. He continued "He wanted to meet my girlfriend and her sister."

"Good! Well we will see how she reacts to the guys at the party tonight and go from there. Agreed?" said Raven.

There were mumbled comments in agreement and nods of heads, then Bluefire and Sam entered the room.

"Hello dear sister are you ready to Party?" said Star.

"Ya, bring it on!" said Blue with a big smile on her face. She then placed herself in a standing position and tried to walk but instead she collapsed into the floor. She rolled over holding her nose with her hands and then immediately levitated herself a few inches off the ground. "Ok so maybe I am still a little weak, nothing to worry about."

The titans looked from Bluefire to Sam. Then Robin said "Where did you get the awesome new cloak?"

"Umm… well, Bluefire gave it to me." she said.

"Any special reason as to why?" asked Cyborg.

There was a silence. Nobody knew what to say, and then Bluefire spoke. "Today is also her birthday. She has just never liked to celebrate it for some reason."

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Beastboy.

"Because you guys had already done so much for us, that I didn't want to make you worry about my birthday on top of everything else." said Sam innocently.

"How old are you all going to be tonight?" asked Beastboy.

"Sam and I will be 16 tonight." answered Blue.

"Glorious! I have been 16 for six months now." said Starfire excitedly.

"Well we want you to enjoy yourself tonight too. Ok?" said Cyborg. "Here" he said handing her what looked like a credit card "it's from all of us."

She looked at it. It was a gift card for $150.00 to any store in Jump City. "Thank you so much."

Later on at the party…

All the guests had arrived and all the gifts had been opened. Now everyone was dancing and having a good time. Sam was talking to almost all of the guys at the party, as she always seemed to do. Robin and Starfire were dancing as were Raven and Beastboy, and Cyborg was eating some more cake. Bluefire took this opportunity to evade capture and retreat to the roof.

She was sitting on the edge of the roof looking down at the waves crashing against the rocks below. She was so deep in thought that she didn't even hear Cyborg walk up behind her.

"Why aren't you enjoying the party?" asked Cyborg. He was like a brother to all of the titans. "Tonight is your night, go enjoy it!"

"I just needed a second to think. That is all, there is nothing wrong."

"You're not sure that you can trust to open up to guys anymore aren't you?"

"Kinda."

"You know all guys aren't-…"

"All guys aren't like that. I know I just need to believe that again. I need to meet someone to prove that to me. Someone that won't push me into a relationship…you know my prince charming. Someone that will sweep me off my feet." she said. That gave Cyborg any idea.

"Sounds like you've got the birthday blues."

"Ya I guess I do."

"I think I will go back to the party now. Thanks." And then she went back downstairs.

After the Party: The commons at 5:00 am,

They had made sure that Bluefire was asleep before meeting down in the commons claiming to clean up the mess. Raven was just going to do it all mentally while they discussed their plans.

"She said she needed to meet someone that could prove to her that not all guys are like that," said Cyborg retelling the tale up on the roof "Someone that won't push her into a relationship…you know my prince charming, someone that will sweep her off her feet."

"So what should do plan man?" said Beastboy.

"We hook her up with someone. Someone nice and considerate, who won't try to push her into anything, preferably a super hero that we can keep around here, as a titan." said Cy. Someone-…"

"Someone like Robin's brother." interrupted Raven. "What's he like?"

"Well he is the most eligible bachelor in Gotham I hear. He was always nice when I was little. He is my age and he has no powers, he fights the same way I do. And he is currently single." said Robin.

"Perfect. When is he coming again?" she asked.

"In tomorrow days he said when he called again earlier." Robin answered.

"Is he going to call you anytime soon?"

"Ya he said that he would call at about three o'clock today."

"Good then you will need to ask him about it, and show him a picture if you can."

"Ok I will." said Robin.

"Then it's settled, commence operation Andrew." said Raven. And with that they all went to sleep. Tomorrow would be a great day. They would introduce her to Andrew and put their magnificent plan into action.

Another exciting Chapter finished. Yes! Please review and let me know what you think.

HK


	7. Andrew aka Bluefire’s final departure

Sorry about the long delay in updating! I had to do projects for school and was kinda sorta banned from my computer for a while there. Oh well another chapter completed! I hope you enjoy and remember to review!

H

CH. 7

Andrew a.k.a. Bluefire's final departure

The titans decided to sleep in until about nine thirty. They had partied all night and had to resume protecting the city in the morning. The plan was to have Andrew come to the door at about ten forty five that morning and they would all be sitting in the kitchen eating brunch. The time now was ten thirty. Only fifteen more minutes, then they would answer the door to find the newest member of the titan's team waiting to initiate the plan.

"Thanks for cooking brunch today Bluefire." said Cyborg. "It's nice to have someone else do it for a change."

"Thanks, I've never done it before." She said smiling. All the titans sweat dropped. She looked at them then said "Kidding."

"Oh well if she cooks like Starfire I won't be letting her cook any time soon." said Cyborg under his breath.

"It's ready!" she said very excitedly. "I made a lot of extras incase any of you wanted leftovers later. I hope that it is…" the doorbell cut her off.

"Titans report to the front door. It might be someone in need of help." said Robin in his typical leader like way.

The titans answered the door only to find what appeared to be a mirror image of robin except that the one now standing outside of the tower had blonde highlights. Except for that minor change the tower now had to Robins.

"Ummm…why is there a mirror outside our door?" asked Starfire.

"Everyone, this is my brother Andrew. Andrew these are the titans." said Robin. Bluefire just stared at him wondering 'where have I seen him before?'

"Pleasure to meet you all, which one of you is Sam and which one is Bluefire?" asked Andrew.

"I am Sam."

"Aha one of the birthday girls, well happy Birthday!" said Andrew handing her a package. Sam opened it and inside there was a brand new spell book, one that she had wanted fro a while now.

"Thanks. I love it! You didn't have to get me anything you know." She said.

"I know but when Robin told me that you were celebrating two birthdays I just had to get you something. He told me that you liked that sort of stuff so I stopped by and got one." He said. "Now which one of you is Bluefire? I have something for your birthday too."

Bluefire was still staring at him. It was not until Beastboy called her name that she snapped back into reality. "Bluefire!" said BB.

"Huh…. what?" She had just realized that she was staring at him and took this time to turn and look at Beastboy.

"Andrew wants to give you a present and you're just staring at him like a psycho, what's with you?" said BB.

She turned to look at Andrew. "Oh my god I am so sorry! I hope I didn't freak you out too much. I just…"

Andrew cut her off. "You're just suspicious of new coming male presence due to what has recently happened to you. You poor thing, no one deserves that. You deserve someone who can sweep you off your feet. You need to find your prince charming."

"You mean you?" she said still thinking suspicious thoughts about him. Was he hitting on her or trying to make her feel better? She was going to find out.

"Whomever you think that that is, I just think that all girls deserve the very best, whether that's me or someone else." said Andrew. "Here you go happy birthday!" and he handed her a box with a receipt inside for an item on layaway at a store called Frost Yourself on Main Street in Jump city. Bluefire knew what they were doing; they were trying to fix her up with some undoubtedly fantastic guy to show her that not all guys were horrible, but decided that two can play at that game.

"I think I will just go and claim this right now and see what it is!" she exclaimed and then she walked out to off the room. 'Two can play at that game she thought'.

"So what's the plan?" asked Cyborg.

"Ya is there anyway we can assist you?" asked Starfire.

"You're her sister Starfire right? My brother's girlfriend?" questioned Andrew.

"Yes! It is Glorious to meet my clorack's brother!" shrieked Star.

"Ummm… What is a **_clorack_**?" asked Andrew.

"She's tamaranian and sometimes she sneaks words from her language into the conversation." said Robin. Then he realized that he wasn't sure what it meant. "So what exactly is a clor, a clora-"

"Clorack and It is I believe the equivalent to that of the earth term boyfriend." said Star blushing slightly.

"Oh ok cool. Well the plan is that I will pretty much just treat her nice and show her that all guys aren't scum." replied Andrew.

"You mean date her right?" asked Beastboy confused as normal.

"Well yea, that's the idea. I am looking forward to-"

"Aha! I knew it this whole thing was a scam!" screamed an utterly outraged Bluefire. All of the titans sweat dropped and fell over.

"Bluefire it isn't like that!" Robin retaliated.

"Yes it is! I was standing there the whole time. I never left! I will not be treated like a prize to be won or claimed!" and she stormed out of the room throwing the layaway receipt at Andrew's feet. Then all of the sudden she returned and took a plate of breakfast and stormed off once again to her room.

"So I'm guessing that that plan didn't go well." said Beastboy laughing nervously.

"No shit Sherlock." Said Raven with her typical dose of sarcasm.

"We must apologize." said Star sadly.

"Ya, she's right." said Robin. "What we did was not very – where do you think that you are going?"

Bluefire had just appeared holding a duffle bag full of her possessions. She set it down and looked him square in the face and replied in a casual tone, "I am leaving to find a new residence. Damn I forgot my cloak!" and she ran off to her room.

"Great so now what do we do?" asked Beastboy.

"Well while you all were talking about apologies I wrote an old fashioned apology note that includes the receipt for her present and a letter saying that we are sorry about what we did and that she can choose what she wants to do for tomorrow for leisure as a group! It works every time." stated Andrew out of no where. "Now one of use just has to put it in her bag."

"I shall do it." said Starfire and she took the note floated over to her bag and placed it inside.

"Alright," said Blue returning to the room and putting on her sky blue traveling cloak and picking up her bag, "Goodbye. Oh and you can keep the B-cycle, I don't need it now that I am allowed to fly again. Buh-bye."

"But we do not wish for you to leave!" exclaimed Starfire now starting to cry.

"Well you should have thought about that before you did what you did!" and then Blue left.

She headed towards one of her old haunts, the alley on 6th and 8th street. Once there she began to go through her bag looking for her cell phone to find out the current time. She pulled it out and a note fell into her lap. She picked it up and opened it inside she found the receipt and a letter that read:

**Dear Blue, **

**What we did was unnecessary, and very immature and uncalled for. We hope that you will forgive us and accept your birthday gift in spite of everything. Upon your return to the tower you will achieve the option to choose the agenda for the following day. Looking forward to seeing you later, **

**Andrew and the Titans**

She headed over to the jewelry store on Main St. where the certificate was valid and walked up to the lady at the sales counter, and handed the receipt to her. The sales lady, Veronica, exclaimed "Oh I remember this one! Let me go to the back and retrieve this special piece."

A short while later she returned holding a wrapped package and a small card. She thanked the lady and continued back to the Alley of 6th and 8th.

Once there she open the card and read:

**Happy Birthday!**

**I had this specially made. I hope that you like it!**

**Andrew**

Then she opened the package. Inside there was an exquisite necklace that she knew had to cost a fortune! The pendant was a blue diamond cut in the shape of a small flame and hung on the chain upside down. She stared in shock. She put it on, and found another note at the bottom of the box:

**It matches your name well, wear it with pride! It will enhance your inner power!**

"Oh my god!" just as these words came out of her mouth the gem on the neck plate started to flash and her communicator went off.

Titans tower…

"Titans trouble!" said Robin as always.

"What is it?" asked Cy.

"Slade" Robin replied and "his apprentice."

"Let's go!" said BB and Robin glared at him for a brief moment, and then they headed out to Levitz & Co. the high tech prototype testing area where the computer said they would find Slade.

Upon arriving they were immediately attacked by the slade robots. There were about ten to every titan, and what was more it was only Christian, no Slade, which in turn pissed Robin off even more.

Just when things started to clear out, Christian sent out a whole new supply of Slade robots now there were about 20 robots to each titan and they were already becoming tired from the last batch.

The titans were outnumbered and were now losing. What would happen would Christian defeat them or would they pull a miracle and win? These thoughts ran through Robin's mind and he came to the conclusion that they could not and would not lose. He fought harder and was starting to come out of it when Christian shot at him with Slade's new gizmo. It sent an electric shock into his body and he collapsed to the ground holding his chest, struggling for breath.


	8. Teen titans defeated

CH. 8

Teen titans defeated?

Robin looked up at Christian. He tried to stand but his legs were now weak, and he could not. Christian sent robins twenty robots off to fight the other titans. He looked down at Robin and kicked him in the face, thus breaking Robin's nose. Slade knew too much about him and knew that a shock to his system at that high of a voltage would not kill him but would disable him for several minutes. Where was the fun in killing him now. Why not toy with his mind and make him suffer? Slade loved to do that, in fact it was his special talent.

"It is really too bad that you didn't stay Slade's apprentice. He could have saved you from being the pathetic fighter that you are." said Christian. "Maybe I should just kill your precious Starfire and make you watch. Does that sound like a good idea? No well I have a better option. I Will kill your entire team and make you watch. "I guess I will just have to finish you off." He finished while igniting his hands into fire balls and aimed them at Robin's heart.

Sam was holding most of them off when she heard a whisper from off to her left. She looked over and saw Blue. "Bluefire-"

"Don't speak just come over here quick." said Blue.

Sam did as she was told. She sent one force field around to Slade bots she was fighting and then she shrunk it down until all of the ones contained inside blew up. "What do you need?"

"Remember how I gave you the friendship bracelet and I told you that it gives the person who wears it a mental bond with the wearer of the other one?" said Blue.

"Ya why?"

"Well I read your mind. I don't think that I was supposed to have done but the bracelet allowed me too. Well anyways I found out that on your 16 birthday you receive a new power. Is that right?"

Sam looked surprised for a split second. She knew this was true only there was more to it. "Ya but I don't know what it-."

"But I do. You have the power of invisibility now. Try it."

Sam trusted Bluefire with her life and did as she was told. She thought hard about becoming invisible and almost instantaneously she disappeared. "Bluefire I am not invisible I can still-."

"You can see yourself but I can't see you, and neither can anyone else. Do you think that you could make me invisible too?" asked Blue.

"I can try." And Sam walked over to Bluefire and placed her hand on her shoulder and low and behold she became invisible too.

"Good ok now here is the plan."

With Robin

Robin looked up with intense anger burning in his eyes. He was defeated, Christian would finish him off and Slade would win. Defeat was imminent, and then all of the sudden Starfire flew over and said "YOU WILL NOT TOUCH MY BOY!" and charged an attack.

Bluefire knew that her powers could combine with the powers of her sisters to form an un-beatable attack. So she then ran over to Star and, still invisible, placed her hands on her sister's shoulders. Just as the attack was launching Sam released the invisibility spell and everyone could see that Blue had returned. The two combined powers could create a small sphere of light around the two and would expand and contract to take down the enemy at hand without hurting anyone else but the decided target.

During this time Robin had managed to stand up and once again took a hero's stance as usual. The attack was completed and Christian was knocked to the ground, and Starfire had fallen out of the sky due to the new capacity of power that had coursed through her. Robin caught her of course, and held her close making sure that she was ok.

Christian stood up and walked over towards Robin, Starfire, and Bluefire and touched Robin who was holding the unconscious Starfire bridal style, and Blue on the shoulder and then he teleported himself and the other three to Slade's hideout.

This had been his plan all along.

"Whoa! Where did they go?" asked Cyborg shocked at their disappearance.

"I don't know, but this is getting ridiculous." said Raven and she chanted her mantra and engulfed every single robot and repeated the trick that Sam had done only moments earlier.

"Well wherever they went we need to find them." said Cy.

"Wait if Robin is gone, then who is going to be the leader?" asked Beastboy "Hey how about me?"

"No!" said all of the titans in unison. "Raven will be the leader as she always is."

"We should go back to the Tower and try and track them, and while we are at it we might as well heal all of our wounds so we can be at our top condition for this mission." Stated Andrew. "At least that is what I think we should do."

"My question is what Christian wanted with them. This situation does not look as though it is a good one." Said Sam still worried about their condition before their departure. Robin had been pretty messed up, Bluefire seemed troubled, and Starfire had become temporarily weak. The signals did not appear at all favorable.

"Titans lets go!" she said smirking at Beastboy, who did nothing but pout at not ever being picked for leader in Robin's absence.

With Blue, Star, and Robin

"Where are we?" inquired Starfire still cradled in Robin's arms. They were in what appeared to be and abandoned factory. On the walls there was not much light they were standing in the center of the room and then Robin immediately recognized it. He remembered it well from when he was Slade's apprentice, the worst decision that Robin had ever been forced to accept. This goes along with the Red X incident that he had blocked out of his mind the majority of the time. That was the only two times that he had ever hurt Starfire, and he hated to think about it.

"We're at Slade's hideout, I remember it from when he made me his apprentice but why we are here is my question?" said Robin, as he set Starfire back on her feet. His nose was still bleeding, and blood was dripping down his face to the floor. Bluefire noticed this and quickly chanted her mantra and healed it. "Thanks, that is much better. Be on your guard titans Slade has a twisted mind and will do anything to get what he wants."

"Robin what has happened to our friends?" asked Starfire.

"I don't know," said Robin pulling out his communicator, "and Slade has barriers installed so I can't get transmissions through."

"Robin, I had a dream last night, and I think that I should tell you about it." said Bluefire suddenly, and she looked down shamefully. She seemed to have taken a new interest in her right foot.

"This doesn't sound very good." said Robin looking concerned. He looked over to see Bluefire swiftly regaining her composure and immediately diving into details about her dream.

"Well I am not a full a different type of tamaranian. I and what is known as a double breed, and I am apparently the only one. My mother was rapped nine months previous to my birth and the tamaranian healers could not stop it so they cam up with a spell to make my blood pure but I would also posses a few select qualities from my half father." said Bluefire, "Those qualities being my healing abilities and my dream path abilities."

Bluefire paused and swallowed deeply. Robin then pushed her to continue, by asking her "Bluefire who is your half father?"

She heaved a breath and then said, "My half father is-"

"Robin, I'm glad to see you and your friends again, but only one in particular." Said a sinister voice that they knew had to be Slade.

Robin assuming he meant him asked, "What do you want with me?"

"Slade what do you want from me?" asked Robin. There was a short silence after which Robin screamed, "Answer me Damn it?"

"My dear Robin and Starfire, it is not either of you that interest me **_at the moment _**, It is in fact Bluefire that I am interested in." said Slade.

Bluefire's eyes got big and her mouth fell open. He knew who her father was, knew what he wanted.

Well that is it for Ch 8 sorry it is so short Ch nine will be longer I promise!

Who is Bluefire's step father?

What does Slade want?

Find out in the next chapter.

Please Review!


	9. Truth about Blue or we can’t lose her

Ch.9

Truth about Blue or we can't lose her

Bluefire's eyes got big and her mouth fell open. He knew who her father was, she knew what he wanted. She regained her composure and thought about her options. He could be playing her and trying to get her to admit it. She decided to play it cool. "So Slade you think that you know who my step-father is do you? Well then enlighten us; I think that you should tell them anyway. It might be a better choice on my part."

"Very well young Bluefire, as you insist. Her father is Trigon the terrible, which in turn relates her to Raven and Sam." said Slade in his usual cold tone.

"You and Sam are related to Raven? Why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you tell Raven?" asked Robin. He looked hard at Blue looking for some sort of signal that she was just kidding, but alas he found nothing.

"Yes, well Slade I must tell you that you are much smarter than you look." said Blue.

"Thanks, but you appear unfazed by any of this. Do you not understand what I am-"

"I know perfectly well every detail of my relation to Trigon and I know exactly what you want," she said calmly yet with a hint of severity, "but I cannot allow you to have it."

"Well then I shall have to force it out of you."

"Bring it on Slade, for I fear you not." And with that and the call of "Titans Go" from Robin, all three of them attacked him. The three of them ran/flew towards him and Robin threw some explosive disks and Starfire and Bluefire shot starbolts at him. They stopped to admire their work. The smoke cleared and there stood Slade as though nothing had happened, and that is exactly what it was. There was now a visible force field in front of him.

"Do you like it?" asked Slade "I had it specially made just for you three. But that is not all it does, observe." Then the walls started to pulse and shake. The three titans looked at each other then braced themselves for whatever was to come.

Just as the titans were ready to attack again the attack was launched and all three were smashed into the wall directly behind them and the titans landed badly injured after falling approximately 20 ft down to the floor. Slade, realizing that they could not move, walked over to the fallen heroes, and looked down at them smugly. "So titans I see that you have finally met your match. It seems that although you deny it I am superior to you, and now to finally finish you off." Slade aimed his laser gun at Starfire's head and looked to Robin. "I think I will kill Starfire first and make you watch; then use her sister to get what I want and then make her my Slave!"

When all signs seemed to show that Slade had triumphed a big black Raven appeared out of the floor and engulfed the three of them and returned them safely to the comfort of the titan's tower infirmary. Yes during their unfair battle Raven had located their energy signatures and retrieved them just in time.

All three titans were in the beds and hooked up to vital sign monitors in record time even at titan's tower. Robin looked over to the right to see Starfire safe and being tended to by Cyborg and Beastboy and then he looked to the left and saw Bluefire in a healing trance, which appeared to be working very slowly, being monitored by Andrew, and Raven standing right above him working on his injuries with a hurried look on her face, and then he passed out.

Starfire had received only minor injuries that Raven could fully heal, such as a minor fracture in her left arm and her left leg, as well as a few scrapes and cuts. The next badly injured was Robin. He had stood in front of Starfire to protect her from the flying debris from the attack and had been hit by most of it and slammed into the wall then to the floor without the alien strength that Starfire and Bluefire had to aid them. Along with the immense strength of a tamaranian comes the consequence of taking a longer time to heal. Robin has sustained a broken leg and wrist, along with a massive cut along his abdomen, to name only the most severe of his injuries. Raven had decided to solve the worst of his issues by performing a blood transfusion. Then, there was Bluefire. She always seemed to be in the wrong place, wrong situation, and at the wrong time. She was the most brutally injured.

Bluefire had received a completely shattered right ankle, two broken ribs, and a broken wrist, a broken leg, and three out of five broken fingers on her left hand. She had a black eye and massive cuts on her face, forearms, legs, and abs. She had been standing at the very front of the group and received the full blast of the attack, including being hit with a rafter from the ceiling of the building. Due to this she had to use the most of her powers left over from the battle, which wasn't much, to heal herself. Raven was healing Star's injuries and then moved on to Robin, whose injuries she had reduced to a minor cut on his abdomen and still a mass of weakness due to blood loss.

Raven could not heal anymore injuries until she rested and with that left Starfire who had now fully recovered, and Andrew to watch over their two fallen comrades.

The next day…

Robin awoke feeling a stab at his abdomen and it all flashed back to him; the battle, Starfire and Bluefire, and something about Trigon. He sat up in bed only to be met with an over joyous Starfire clinging to him like glue to paper.

"Thank Gal-Monte that you are awake! We were so worried about you!" screamed Starfire thankfully.

"Thanks, how is Bluefire?" replied Robin. Everyone looked down at the floor he looked over to the side where she remained the same as she was the night before. This was never a good sign.

"She is in a horrible condition but has improved a great deal. I did fix her ankle this morning though so there is a positive note to this," said Raven "we are doing our best to help her"

"How am I? Am I able to leave the infirmary yet?" asked Robin.

"Yes your fine now, just doesn't do anything stupid like train until that is healed." replied Rae.

"Ok," said Robin, and he walked out and towards the kitchen. When he got there he made himself a sandwich and then headed on ward to his room.

Robin sat on the bed to eat his sandwich when there was a knock on his door. "Come in," he replied to the knock, and Star ambled in.

"I was just going to make sure that you are really ok," she said while she sat next to him.

He held her hand and reassured her that he was just worried about her sister, as he was sure they all were, and then leaned in and kissed her lightly. When he pulled back he looked deeply into her emerald eyes, and said "I love you, you know that right?"

She smiled, "I know, and I love you too." Then she kissed him again.

Robin couldn't pull himself away from staring at her gorgeous eyes. It was as if he was transfixed. "You have the most amazing eyes you know, almost hypnotizing." he said.

She was just about to say so do you when she realized that she had never seen his eyes. "Well I might say the same for you if I had ever seen yours. Could I see them?" she asked with a puppy dog pout.

Robin had one weakness; Starfire. He just couldn't say no to her. She could have just asked him to jump off of a bridge and he would have said which one. "I guess so."

She reached up a removed the mask that was always in place, and revealed the most beautiful blue-indigo eyes that she had ever seen. It was like she was falling in love with him all over again. She had no idea why he would cover them up. "They are beautiful, why cover them?"

"To protect my identity, I can't have everyone knowing who I am, and then I am vulnerable."

"Oh I understand, well I must go and check on my sister." She said as he put his mask back on, and kissed him, then turned and headed to the infirmary. Robin sat there thinking and reflecting as he always did. A team mate was hurt and as always he blamed himself. He had finally finished his sandwich and now he began to wonder how she was. Was she getting better or worse? He decided to go and check on her.

He began to walk down the hallways towards his destination, and met up with Raven, Cyborg, and Beastboy in the common room. He decided that he would ask about her condition before just going in; just in case Raven had prohibited any entrance. The last thing that they needed now was a pissed off Raven.

"How is she? Is she improving at all?" he asked cautiously.

"She is she has healed most of her major injuries," replied raven typically, "she healed the two broken ribs, a broken wrist, broken leg, and the three broken fingers on her left hand. She was working on the a black eye and massive cuts on her face, forearms, legs, and abs. Then, all that is left is the shattered right ankle."

"Ya what happened to y'all? Star was kinda confused about the details." asked Cyborg.

Robin retold the story without missing a detail. He thought that the news about Raven, Sam, and Blue being related would shock them all but on the contrary it only shocked Cyborg and Beastboy. Raven already knew, Robin assumed that it had something to do with their telepathy connection.

"Dude, what did he want from Blue?" asked BB as clueless as always.

"He wanted Trigon's powers. She is like a container for them. There is a ritual in which involves a lot of runes drawings and her. It is a transference ritual." Said Raven.

"Is there a way to stop it if he completes it?" asked Robin.

"Kill Slade." Sam said simply.

"Then we have to just prevent it." Said Robin and then there was a pause. He broke the pause by asking if it was ok to go and see her and they all said yes.

Robin continued his journey across the tower to the infirmary. He walked slowly all the time trying to think about Bluefire, but one thought kept coming back to the top of his mind. He couldn't help but think that there was something else that she wanted to ask him, but had decided that now was not the time. It was something important, and it was killing her inside. He would ask her when he next saw her. He loved her and nothing she could say or ask would change that.

He had reached the door when it slid open and revealed Andrew. He looked tired and worn out. He had been in that room monitoring Bluefire for two days now, without any sleep. He would not have had any food either if Cyborg had not brought him a sandwich the other day.

"How is she?" Robin asked Andrew.

"She has finally stabilized but still has not come too." He replied.

"Good I was beginning to worry that we lost her. Why don't you get some sleep and food? I'll watch her for awhile."

"That was where I was headed."

"Ok then see ya later."

Robin walked into the room to find Starfire on the bed opposite her sister. She looked a little tired herself. He decided that now was the time to ask.

"Starfire are you ok?" he asked.

"I am glorious!" she said putting on a fake smile.

"Are you sure that there isn't anything that you wanted to ask or tell me? Cause now seems like a good time to do it."

She looked thoughtful, as if she was debating it for a few minutes. She looked at him and then I suppose that she reached a decision. She opened her mouth and began to ask a very important question.

"Would there be any chance that we could go to my home?"

"Starfire this **_is_** your home."

"No I mean my real home; I mean Tamaran."

Sorry that this took so long I had a lot of school work to do and I have volleyball practice everyday, but I am working as fast as I can! Please read and Review. I will answer any questions you have in the next chapter!


	10. To go to Tamaran, or not to go

CH. 10

To go to Tamaran, or not to go, that is the question.

Flashback

_She looked thoughtful, as if she was debating it for a few minutes. She looked at him and then I suppose that she reached a decision. She opened her mouth and began to ask a very important question._

"_Would there be any chance that we could go to my home?"_

"_Starfire this is your home."_

"_No I mean my real home; I mean Tamaran."_

Robin just kinda stared at her for a moment trying to figure out why she would want to go there. He didn't want to upset her by asking her why. He thought that he would just ask nicely, but he couldn't find one. Luckily Bluefire had just come too.

"Bluefire! You're awake!" said robin and then he whipped out his communicator and called the rest of the team and told them.

"Ya, but how long was I out for?" she asked looking at her body making sure that it was completely healed. "Hey I must be getting better at this." She said sliding to the edge of the bed.

"Dear sister you have been here and asleep for a week now. We were so worried that we had lost you forever!" screamed Starfire.

"Well I have completely healed myself and there is no need to worry about me anymore." I smell food! I am starving." She slid her feet to the floor and quickly collapsed to the floor. "Oops I guess I missed one." Her ankle was still completely shattered. She placed her hands on her ankle and soon realized that she couldn't completely heal it. She had managed to reduce it to a minor fracture.

"Hey Bluefire are how are you feeling?" asked Robin just now joining them.

"Under-wrap."

"Ummm no my name is Robin." He said jokingly. She didn't seem to like this because the look on her face when he said that was one of pain mixed with that of now is not the time.

"No I need the under-wrap" she yelled. Then realizing how rude she must have sounded she added, "Please."

"Oh, why do you need it?" he said handing it to her.

"I can't heal anything else right now, so I am going to tape my ankle for support. It really isn't a big deal anyway. It isn't like I would walk now that I can fly again, but just in case." She began to tape the ankle, but something didn't seem quite right.

"Ummm… Blue have you ever taped anything like that before?" Robin asked.

Bluefire was trying to wrap the pre wrap around her ankle only so she was taping little pieces of it to the sides of the bone. This technique doesn't work and not to mention that it looks totally stupid (a/n take it from someone who plays volleyball, I know). "Uhhh… Nope, I have always just healed all my injuries. Why am I doing it wrong?"

"Yea, here let me do that." said Robin. "My parents were acrobats and they taught me how to do it at age seven, which was a year before they died."

"I am so sorry. It's hard isn't it, not having them around."

"You two still have your parents don't you?"

"No our parents died during the same war that Bluefire supposedly died in. They were commended with full honors." said Starfire beginning to cry.

"Oh."

Bluefire looked away from him. She never cried and thought of it as though it made someone weak. She snapped back into reality quickly with a yelp of pain though when Robin clicked her ankle back into socket. "What the hell was that for?" she said as her eyes started to water. She had already been struggling focusing on not crying and could no longer hold back the tears go and would use that as an excuse.

"Sorry I knew that would happen. It is best to do that when the person is distracted, it helps to lessen the pain. You were looking the other way and thinking about something, and it seemed like a good time to do it."

"Oh, well that hurt right." She said angrily "Thanks." with an apologetic smile.

Robin laughed. Just then all the titans entered the infirmary. Raven was the first to say anything, but she paused and observed the scene first to make sure that they weren't going to interrupt anything.

"You must be hungry." She said simply.

"Ravenous."

"Then let's go eat ya'll, there is food waiting for us in the kitchen."

The titans all agreed that was a good idea and departed for the kitchen. Robin and Starfire were holding hands and Raven and beast boy were as well. They had recently noticed the attraction and were now displaying their emotions publicly, well, Beastboy was. Raven could only show some of them, without blowing light bulbs out. Andrew had now recovered from his lack of sleep and had joined Bluefire in the living room, also waiting to fill his plate with all the food that it would hold. When they arrived the first thing that came to Bluefire's mind was a Vegas buffet. There was everything from Pancakes and Sausage to fine dinner meals waiting to be enjoyed.

Bluefire immediately filled her plate and headed towards the table as did the rest of the titans.

"Hey Starfire?" asked Blue.

"Yes sister?"

"What were you and Robin talking about when I came too back there?" All the other titans had perked up and were now hanging to every word.

"I was beginning to ask Robin if we could all go to Tamaran so that I could get Galfore's blessing to 'date' Robin."

Bluefire looked shocked. She had to do something to prevent this. She remembered something that her mother said when she was little: Truth is always the best answer; it can save you a lot of trouble.

"We can't go!"

"Why not, I was thinking that it would be alright if we went." Said Robin.

"Well, then you all go, I can't stop you. I will just stay here and keep an eye on the tower and the city. Ok?"

"But sister, you must go! You know how the tradition works! All the people that I consider my family must attend for this to be a valid blessing."

"Ya but on Tamaran I am supposed to be dead, remember. If I just show up now, what am I supposed to say? Hi Galfore its Bluefire. Ya know the one who died a few years ago, well here I am, isn't that weird. So how have you been? Ya, something tells me that will be a pleasant visit." explained Bluefire sarcastically.

"They will accept you."

"That would be just as bad because then I would be required to stay there and rule the planet, and I don't want to do that. I want to keep the life I have."

There was a long pause in which no one spoke. Then Robin said something.

"We will find a way and we will all go." Bluefire opened her mouth to contradict but then Robin noticed this and cut her off. "All of us will go."

"What about a disguise of some sort?" proclaimed Andrew looking up from his plate for the first time in what seemed like an eternity to the other titans?

"Like what do you propose," asked Blue, "It isn't like I am the only blonde on Tamar…"

It was then that she realized that she was in fact the only blonde on Tamaran. This could possibly be the solution, but how extravagant would her disguise have to be? Would just a simple wig be enough?

"Then it is settled, we shall disguise you and we will leave for Tamaran in a few days time." said Robin in his leaderly way. Bluefire smiled and nodded as did the rest of the titans.

The rest of the meal was eaten in absolute silence after which everyone went to their rooms and went to sleep. Little did they know that they would need it. Tomorrow held a promise of a task to be completed.

With Slade….

"Apprentice, come here. NOW!" called Slade. He had been plotting his capture of Bluefire, and he was going to put it into action soon. He just needed to decide whether to go himself or to send Christian.

"What is it now?" argued Christian.

"Don't take that tone with me!" said Slade outraged and he smacked Christian across the face, and resulting in his hitting the floor.

"Sorry forgive me sir." He said rubbing the place on his face where he was just hit. "What can I do for you?"

"We must act in the morning; you will be ready by then!"

"Yes but why so soon?"

"That is a matter of my knowing and that if the need is to come around that you be informed then you will be. The sooner that we attack, the better! That is all you need to know apprentice, you may continue your training." Christian hesitated for a moment then considering the fact that if he didn't move he would be hit again, and he didn't want that. And without another word Christian sulked off to finish what he was doing.

Another Chapter finished, and sorry about the time it is taking me to update. I made the volleyball team and we have practice everyday and a lot of games so I won't be able to update as fast as I wish to, but please do not give up on me or my story I will continue to write! I promise. Please read and review and the more reviews that I get the harder I will work. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	11. Bluefire's disguise or the showdown

Ch. 11

Blue's disguise or the showdown

Hi again! Well here is chapter 11. I am hoping to get like at least 5 reviews for this chapter.

The time now was 3:30 in the morning on December 13th. It was a Friday and it was freezing. The Alarm had gone off and awoken the teen heroes.

"What is it?" asked Starfire. Typically Robin had been the first one to the computer and he always let the titans know what the problem was.

"Slade." He answered through gritted teeth.

Bluefire looked slightly ashamed. She spoke. "This will be when he will try to transfer Trigon's Powers to himself."

"It's not your fault," said Raven, "he does things like this to everyone. He did it to me about a year ago now."

"We won't allow him to do such a thing," said Starfire.

"I believe you," she said calmly.

"I think that you should stay inside the tower under lock down so that you will be safe.

"Like hell I will. There is no way that I am doing that. I am going to help you. And that is that."

"Ok then let's go"

The titans all headed down to the warehouse in which the call had been traced to. When they arrived the warehouse seemed abandoned but isn't that how it always seemed. Any minute the titans were expecting to see a bunch of the Slade drones, but none were present.

"Are you looking for me?" said a voice as cold as ice, "Robin, how nice of you to deliver my package free of charge."

"You stay away from her!" screamed Andrew stepping in front of her with his arms outstretched protectively.

"Ah yes, Andrew, the Newbie of the bunch. It seems as though the same fate has befallen you as it did for your brother, it seems that the attractions to Tamaranian runs in your family," said Slade harshly striking a nerve in both Andrew and Robin.

"You'll have to go through us to get to her," said Rae.

Since her arrival approximately six and a half months ago, Bluefire had become a vital part of the titans. She had become a secondary focal point of bubbly happiness. It was as if she was the glue holding all the pieces of the team together. During this period she had also grown closer to the new acquaintances, especially one in particular. Andrew.

"Very Well," Slade pulled out a long slender tube which when he opened sent a bubble of energy knocking all the titans to the ground and capturing Bluefire. The bubble opened only when it reached Slade. Bluefire hit the floor with a thud.

"Hello beautiful, I think that there is something that you have that belongs to me."

"First off it doesn't belong to you and second of all I am so not giving them to you."

"Like you have a choice. Your friends are too weak to help you and you can't stop the inevitable, face it you lose," said Slade, "and know without further ado, Ack bet nuse themmo."

Bluefire's body went rigid; she closed her eyes and bit her lip. _Fight through the pain, it will all be over soon. _Memories flooded her head. She saw her mother and father playing with her and her sisters. They were young and happy. Then FLASH there was her mother sprawled out on the ground, dead. She focused hard and suddenly the pain subsided.

"What I don't understand. Why didn't it work?" asked Slade. He picked her up by her shoulders and held her at eye level with him. "What is the matter, what did you do?"

"I realized that I could hide the power within, just like my mother said when the war started. Now it is your turn to feel a dose of pain!" said Blue, and she blasted him with her eyebeams and he released her. The titans now back on their feet decided that they could take it from here, and finished the job.

After the battle was over the titans cuffed Slade and walked him to the jail car. Andrew ran over to Bluefire.

"Blue are you ok?" asked Andrew concernedly with his chocolate browns looking into her sky blue ones.

"Ya sure I'm fine," she said pushing herself off the ground, "I am just really tired that's all."

"What did he do to you?"

"I have no idea." She replied sadly.

As they were putting Slade in the police car, he screamed at the titans "You think that that was the last part of my plan? Well think again,"

Just then Cinderblock came up behind Blue and Andrew aiming his rock hard fists at the two teens. Andrew pushed Bluefire out of the way just in time but the same could not be said for him. Cinderblock's fist connected with the top of his head and he blacked out.

Andrew was on a hospital bed at titan's tower with Bluefire keeping watch on him and healing what she could. So far she had healed his skull fracture and his broken arm as well as his fractured ribs. He had saved her life probably. He was lucky that he had just missed the sharp piece of metal which Cinderblock was holing at the time. Had he not helped her she would have died.

"Bluefire…" moaned Andrew coming too after an excess of eight hours, his eyes were still closed.

She knew that he couldn't see her and she had not said anything so he couldn't have known from her voice. He was asking for HER and only her.

"I'm right here. That was a pretty bad hit that you took for me. You probably saved my life," she said. She was the only other person in the room.

Andrew realized that she was there and immediately opened his eyes and sat up. He quickly started to touch her face and arms looking for any signs of injury. He couldn't see any. "Are you hurt? Did anything happen? I should have been quicker! I am sorry…"

"Whoa, hold it! I am fine nothing happened ok! Now lay down you need to rest. I'll go get you some Advil or something ok?"

Bluefire walked over to the medicine chest and bent reached up her arm to retrieve the medicine. When she did she exposed her shoulder and inner arm. They were horribly scratched up.

"You are hurt!" said Andrew getting up to go over to her.

"REST! Stay in bed it is what you need," she replied. "So I got a few scratches ok, but it is better than being dead! Thank you for saving me."

Andrew wondered how it had happened then he realized he didn't know anything about the outcome of the battle. "What happened there? How did you get those scratches?"

"We took care of Cinderblock and Slade got away. I got the scratches from falling when you pushed me, but like I said I would rather this than dead," she said.

Bluefire turned around again and Andrew got up despite what she had previously told him, and walked over to her and slid his arms around her waist pulling her into a hug. "I thought I lost you there for a while."

"Relax, I am not that easy to get rid of," she said turning to face him. "And why are you still hugging me?" she finished with a raised eyebrow.

Andrew released her laughing nervously and he quickly changed the subject. "Did Slade get the powers?" he asked.

"Nope it turns out that I can hide them, something that my mom taught me how to do, when I was little." She replied sadly looking down at her feet.

"I am sorry about your parents,"

"Robin told you I suppose, no matter there is nothing I can do about it,"

There was a long pause in which Andrew had returned to his bed, when the door opened and the other titans walked in.

"Andrew your up," said Robin.

"Finally," said BB. Raven elbowed him in the ribs.

"How are you feeling?" asked Sam.

"Better, I think that I can get up now," he said looking at Bluefire who just glared at him.

"My scanners say that that would be ok," CY said as he checks the monitors.

"I will go and make some food for us!" screamed Starfire overly excited as always.

"NOOOOO!" screamed all the titans in unison, save Blue who just remained clam.

Starfire looked hurt she just stood there. Then Blue said "Not without me your not,"

"Then let us proceed!" Star said leaving the room.

"Don't worry I will keep an eye on her," said Bluefire smirking and followed her sister out of the room.

The titans sighed in relief. Starfire was a lot of things- _such as beautiful, sweet, and caring - _thought robin but she was not a cook. She had once made them a dish called pudding of happiness, which tasted like apples and ketchup. Not something that they would like to try again, but he knew that Bluefire could cook. She was their second choice for chef. There first was of course Cyborg. When the two got together to cook it was as if they had died and gone to food heaven.

"So how are we going to disguise Blue?" Robin asked coming out of his Starfire trance.

"I got it!" exclaimed Beastboy "We could give her blue hair and pierce her nose change her name to Sarah and dress her in all Black."

"Ok, well that was totally useless. Anyone else?" said Raven.

The titans talked about it for about an hour and in the meanwhile the girls had been preparing the evening meal. Bluefire had made vegetarian Lasagna, a Platter of burgers and steaks, and some sandwiches. Bluefire had known that Star had wanted to help and she had given her a recipe for a chocolate cake and had told her to check with her between each step so that she could help her. She would teach star how to cook if it killed her. Starfire had told her a month ago that she wanted to learn to cook and now she was learning.

"Ok looks like we're all set here, I'll go and get the others, said Bluefire.

"Affirmative sister," Star replied.

When Blue arrived at the door she noticed that they were still discussing her disguise.

"Ok how bout this? We dress her up as a French exchange student who is with us to learn our customs," said Cyborg.

"No wait I got it," chimed Beastboy "We can dress her up as a chicken and tell them she is our livestock."

"Or maybe we could just get some color contacts, streak my hair change my out fit, and pass me off as a Yttirian" (for those of you who want to know how to pronounce this it is Yit ir e an). The titans all turned around, noticing for the first time that Blue was standing there.

"Or that could work too," stated BB.

"What's a Yttirian?" asked Raven.

"It's a person born on the planet of Yttire," Blue replied.

"But wouldn't your powers be different and therefore a dead giveaway?" asked Robin.

"No, because Yttirians can fly as well and are excellent fighters. I just can't use my starbolts or talk about my dreams or heal."

"Well you really thought this through haven't you?" said Andrew.

"Nope I just don't want to be a chicken…literally. Dinner's ready," she replied with a sarcastic smile.

With that settled the titans headed to dinner.

"So Bluefire what do we have, that is edible?" asked BB.

"Shut up Beastboy," said Raven as she elbowed him.

"Everything is edible." She said.

"What did you make Star?" Robin asked kissing her check.

"I made the chocolate cake!" she exclaimed hugging him in one of her famous bone crushing hugs. Even though they cut off his ability to breath he loved them.

"That's great,"

"Ya I think that you should try some right now," said Blue.

"Ummm…Ok!"

Robin looked at the slice of cake that Bluefire handed him. It looked normal, it smelled normal. Why not, hell you only live once right? But Robin liked to live, but he loved Star and she would never forgive him if he didn't try it. He took a bite.

"MMMMmmm! Starfire this is amazing!" He really meant it. It was the best cake he had ever tasted.

"Thank you! I am so happy that you are enjoying it!"

"She worked so hard on that. I thought it was good too," said Blue.

"I want some,"

"Ya me too!"

"You can all have some after dinner, cause I didn't make a veggie lasagna, and steaks and stuff to have them all go bad, so dig in!"

As they were working through dinner each one of them was anticipating the first taste of Starfire's cake. In the mean time BB was enjoying the lasagna and Cyborg and the rest were enjoying the steaks, burgers, and sandwiches. Raven on the other hand did not do high preservative foods. She preferred simple natural kinds of foods such as salads and grains and fruits. Bluefire had finally learned this and had made her a very health fruit salad and her usual herbal tea that Raven trusted no one in the tower, save Sam and Blue to make. Everyone else tried to add to it.

When everyone was finally finished, the two tamaranian sisters brought out the main dish. The titans all dove into their cake and were mumbling compliments.

"Starfire this is Awesome!"

"Dude this is da Bomb!"

"Why thank you friends! Perhaps now I shall make the pudding of happiness and we may enjoy that as well!"

"NOOOOOOOO!"

"I am merely kidding. Bluefire told me that it would be a funny joke! I agree your faces were most hilarious."

After dinner the titans cleaned up the mess and while doing so were all engaged in their own conversations. Robin needed to announce that in order to get there in time they would have to leave tomorrow night by 9:00.

"We should start to pack our bags and Bluefire you should color your hair. We will plan on leaving tomorrow at 8:00. Cyborg is the T-ship fully modified?" asked Robin.

"Ya all of us now have a duty and a compartment on the ship. It's all good!"

"Then let's get started!" and the titans all went to their respected rooms and began their packing.

Bluefire went off to her bathroom with a bottle of temporary hair dye in a color called cherry red almond. She began to streak it and when she was finished she gave off the look of a rock star. She then focused on her outfit. She put on a black mini skirt, and a halter that was black yet had a star in the middle. Last touch was her eyes. She had naturally beautiful sky blue eyes, so she decided to go to a chocolate brown color in the contacts. There was no medicinal need for them just for disguise.

She had finished her look and only if you were looking for the similarity intensely then you would not find it.

Bluefire began to pack her bag and she had packed everything from staffs for fighting to hair products and eyeliners. She packed her blanket that Andrew gave her on her birthday. It was her favorite one. It was blue and had been specially designed with Stars on it to remind her of her sister. It was special to her and no one was going to take it away.

Bluefire having finished her packing heard a soft sound of music playing out in the common room. She followed it thinking that she would find Beastboy but instead she found Andrew. He was all alone and looked like he was deep in thought.

"Hey stranger," she said softly as she sat down on the couch next to him.

"Hey. I didn't wake you up did I?"

"Nope I just finished packing. Why what time is it?"

"Almost four,"

"Really, wow! Now that you mention it I am kinda tired," Just then she realized that he had been watching a movie on TV. That was where the music was coming from. "What are you watching?"

"The wedding planner,"

"Never saw it, is it good?"

"So far it is. You want to watch it with me?"

"Ya sure, why not,"

Bluefire leaned against his shoulder to watch the movie and within seconds found her self asleep. She had been intoxicated by his smell. He smelled wondrous. He smelled of light cologne that she could not label.

When the movie reached its end Andrew looked down to find Bluefire sleeping like an angel. He felt that she would be much more comfortable in her bed then her on the couch. He picked her bridal style and walked her to her room and tucked her into her bed.

Without realizing it he kissed her on the cheek. He then mentally kicked himself and hoped that she didn't wake up. This wasn't supposed to happen to him, he was a hero. This was a distraction and a weakness that he couldn't allow. No one before her had been able to do this to him and part of him was thankful for it while the on the other hand he was worried that she would cause him problems in the future.

Andrew pushed the thought from his mind and said goodnight to her and headed out of the room to his own.

Meanwhile Bluefire was lying in bed thinking -_**he kissed me, he didn't mean to but he did!** _With that she slipped easily into a deep restful sleep.

Finally I updated! Sorry about the wait, I have been really busy with volleyball and nine-week exams and I made this my longest Chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! Well you know the drill. Please Review. Looking for at least 5 for this chapter but hoping for more.

Heather


	12. Preparing for a trip or suspense builds

CH. 12

Preparing for a trip or suspense builds

Bluefire awoke early the next morning to the aroma of waffles and eggs. She inhaled deeply and thought _that smells wonderful it's probably Cyborg making his famous Belgians._ She walked down stairs and into the kitchen only to find that she was wrong. It was Robin, and to her surprise, Andrew.

"Now all you have to do is flip them. Easy right?" said Robin.

Obviously Robin was trying to teach Andrew how to make breakfast. She remembered the events from the previous night. She looked down and noticed that she was still in her uniform from the previous night when he had tucked her in. She had thrown on a robe out of habit and she had on her slippers that Beastboy had given her. She returned to listening to their conversation.

"She saved my life. She healed me," said Andrew.

"You've only said that like a thousand times,"

"I just want to show her how much it means to me. I want to say thank you but just saying it isn't enough. I need to show her,"

"You're making her breakfast in bed that's a great way to show that, I am just doing it for Star this morning because I want to show her that I love her."

There was a pause in which he set up the tray to bring to her room. _She thought to herself awe how sweet is he?_ Then something caught her attention.

"I think I love her," said Andrew.

"Well then I guess you really are my step brother. I thought you liked her, you showed the same interest in her as I showed in Star. Seems like anyone raised by Bruce has a thing for Tamaranians,"

"Ya, maybe,"

Bluefire turned and headed back to her room. If he wanted to do this then she wasn't going to ruin it for him. After all she was royalty. She entered her room and she took off her robe and crawled into bed. Just as she pretended to be asleep her door opened and in walked Andrew.

He placed the tray on her bed and then whispered her name. She didn't want it to be obvious that she was already awake and so she waited until he touched her on the shoulder. She slowly opened her eyes and stretched out.

"Good morning,"

"Ummm… back at ya," said Blue trying her best to sound sleepy.

"I made you breakfast." He said placing the tray on her bed and sitting down watching her stretch. _How cute is that she is like a little disoriented child stretching._

"Thanks this looks and smells amazing!"

"Well it is the least I could do for the person that saved my life," he said smiling at her as widely as he thought was possible. Bluefire was amazed at how well Robin had taught Andrew to cook. The pancakes and well, everything else were delicious. Today was the day that they were scheduled to leave for Tamaran. It was now eight o'clock and they would be leaving at exactly nine that morning.

"Are you all ready for the trip today?" Bluefire asked Andrew.

"Yep I packed everything last night, how bout you?"

"Ya I have just got to change into my new outfit for the Yittrian, but I will be down in a second, OK?"

"Ya ok," He responded, then he thought_ why can't I tell her that I love her I can say it to my half brother and probably the whole world but not her. I just look at her blue eyes and I get so distracted and lost in them that I can't say anything "_I will just wait downstairs.

With Rob and Star

"We should be going down to the ship. We will be departing soon." Said Starfire fighting with Robin trying to get him to do his job instead of kissing her, not that she was complaining, just trying to make it seem like she was the innocent one.

"Nah they can go without us," the look on Starfire's face was one that said 'get off of you cute little ass and let's get going. There is no chance that we are going to miss this.' "Just kidding ok you win so let's go."

"That's because I always win!"

"Yep, this way your highness,"

With BB and Rae

In the months previous, Beastboy had admitted that he loved Raven and she had responded with the same and had now agreed to date him with the exception of massive amounts of public display of affection. This was mainly because every time he kissed her she lost control and usually broke something.

"Raven you ready? Your really pushing your luck on time, it's already eight fifty!" said Beastboy hoping that they would be on time and Robin wouldn't have to lecture him.

"Ya I guess so," Raven said heading to the door of her room and just before they left Beastboy kissed her cheek and she blushed and a light bulb in her bathroom shattered into a thousand little pieces. "Opps"

"That's ok we will clean it up when we get back."

And with that said and done they linked their hands together and walked out of the room towards the launch site.

Cyborg had been up since three running flight safety check and Sam was assisting him with the test and loading procedures. Sam had been wearing her traditional uniform and Green Cloak.

Several hours had passed now and they were all set to head out for their mission. Robin and Star were present, Raven and Beastboy had made it on time, there was an Andrew but Blue was no where to be found.

"Where is she?"

"She is probably having problems with her contacts I will go get her," said Andrew.

Andrew ran up the tower steps and when he reached her door he knocked and there was no answer. So he opened the door and saw Bluefire just staring out her window looking at nothing in particular. He walked over to her and looked directly into her eyes. When she did not even acknowledge him he tried waving his hand in front of her face and still got no response.

"Bluefire we've got to go," Andrew said shaking her. She immediately snapped out of it and fell to the ground into a sitting position.

"BLUEFIRE! What happened?" She was breathing heavily but did not appear to be damaged.

She looked up into his eyes and said four little words that could spark fear into the hearts and minds of anyone who did not know what to expect.

"This is not good,"

Sorry about the wait I have been having difficulty balancing school volleyball and everything else. But I finished it and break is coming up so I will be able to update quicker. Sorry it is such a short chapter, I had to make it so short to set up the next part of the story's plot! Please review!


	13. No one will ever touch you, for I love u

CH. 13

No one will ever touch you, for I love you

Andrew stared down at her with a confused look on his face. Her proceeded to ask her timidly, "Blue," she looked up as if just noticing him, all wide eyed and confused as to how he got to where he was and how she had ended up on the floor, "What isn't good?"

She just continued to stare at him. She had just seen that she was to be married about four hours after she arrived her cover was not good enough. She would have to rule, she would have too. It was an absolute. '_I can't tell him that I am going to get married he loves me I heard him say it this morning, It'll break his heart. What do I do? Think…I got it!'_

"I just had a vision about the weather on Tamaran. It is a massive storm and will not be good landing or navigating weather," She said and she knew that she was right because she had looked it up on her Tamon, it is like an all purpose PDA for the royal family.

"Oh… ok…" and so they boarded the T-ship.

The whole of the trip Bluefire had been fidgeting and worrying about everything. She had to think up something, her whole life practically depends on it. _Maybe I should just tell them all. No that won't work; that will just worry them all. Nope, I'll have to deal with it myself._

Just then who should come to her side but, Andrew. "Blue, were here." He grabbed her hand and led her to the exit. "There's something that I have to tell you…" he stopped and looked her in the eyes, "I know I haven't known you very long but- I – I think… I'm in love with you." Then she did what he least expected her to do. She kissed him, deeply.

"What the-" Andrew said when they broke apart.

"I heard you say that when you were in the kitchen with robin. I figured you would tell me on your own so I didn't push it."

"Well that worked out well." Andrew stuttered still recovering from the shock.

"Now I have something to tell you."

"Anything,"

"My disguise-"

"Bluefire Amanda Whitney Garrison Lee Anders. Is that you! Oh anybody could be fooled by your disguise except, of course your darling sister… me, Blackfire. You've come back to be married I assume. Galfore, she's here! After all these years she came back just like I told you she would."

"Shit, it figures that she would be the one to ruin my life. This is what I was trying to tell you before she-" Blue tried to say.

"You knew she would know." Andrew said. "How long?"

"About three hours." Bluefire expected him to be mad but instead he drew her into his embrace and whispered in her ear so only she could hear. "No one will ever touch you for I love you." And she smiled and held him closer.

A/N Sorry about the delay I got very busy and then I failed a big test and had my computer taken away and then had writers block and everything else. So please for give me ! I hope people are still reading this. Also check out the Naruto one shot I wrote. I was very happy with it! Ok so please read and review! Also if anyone has any ideas you are welcome to share I might use them!

Heather


	14. A REAL fake engagement

Chapter 14

"Awe and you've brought the titans as well, and, Starfire dear. How nice is it to see you back here, and with Robin at your side." Blackfire said in an all too sickly sweet voice.

"I don't want to get married! I want to stay with Andrew!" Bluefire shot back at her sister. Andrew held her tighter, protectively if you will.

"And why would that be?" said Blackfire.

"Because," she said turning in his arms to look him in the eyes, "I LOVE him."

"How sweet but that won't make a difference. It's the curse that comes with being the last born. Unlike the older two, in this case, you don't get a choice. So that leaves this handsome young man free. So I think that I'll take him off of you hands. I know that he'll be much-" She never got to finish that sentence because Bluefire had slipped out of Andrews grasp and walked over to her and hit her square in the jaw. Blackfire didn't like this. She retaliated tenfold. A swift kick to the stomach and a punch to the jaw and another to the eye. She was about to give another to the face but Bluefire caught her hand.

"Why is it that you insist on making my life and Star's life miserable? We never did anything to you, well at least Star didn't but that's because she is too nice to do anything mean. She doesn't have a mean bone in her body." She stopped to make things more dramatic. "I always stood my ground against you and anyone else who tried to put me down, and don't expect that to change." She brought her hand up to hit her again only to be stopped by a strong hand, and pulled back into strong arms. "Galfore!"

"Bluefire, what have I told you about violence."

"But-" Bluefire started to say.

"I don't care you know that you never are to hurt your older sisters. Now go to your room. I trust that you can find it on your own." Blackfire just sat there smirking. "Ah, Robin and Starfire! How nice to se you again. Please make yourself at home." He finished as Bluefire started walking down the long hall way towards a staircase.

Andrew was always like her, tough to the core, and he always stood up for what he believed in or cared about and right now that was Blue, and so he chased after her.

Bluefire entered her room, and shortly afterwards she heard the door open and in stepped Andrew, with questions, lots of questions. "Who was that girl Black-something or other?"

"That was me and Star's older sister. He was never nice to Star, or me."

"And the man that stopped you and stood up for her not you?" gently touching Bluefire's right eye, which had already started to bruise and swell. As he did so she flinched. "You want some ice for that?"

"No need I'll heal it later there will be more of that too. The beating I mean. That man was our legal guardian Galfore. He never really liked me. I was kind of a third wheel all my life, no one really liked me save for my sister Star and my mother," she had started to cry, so Andrew held her close as she continued. "My father only tolerated me until my mom died and then after that he just started not to care and focused most of his attention towards Star and Blackfire."

"I promise I will protect you from anything else, like I said before no one will touch you."

"No Andrew I can handle it. They will crush you. Super strength remember?"

"Oh ya, but what does that matter, I will still protect you no matter what." She cried harder. "So who are you supposed to marry. What's his name?"

"I don't know, I've…I've never met him before. That's how all these marriages work. They are arranged before we are born."

"That doesn't seem fair."

"It's not, that's why I left for earth." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and continued, "That doesn't matter though because I love you, and I refuse to marry some egotistical, jerk that I don't and will not ever be able to love." She kissed him passionately, and they fell backwards on the bed, she could stay this way forever. "I would rather marry you!" she said in between kisses.

Andrew pulled away a little bit to look her in the eyes, "That's it!"

"What?"

"We will pretend to be engaged. Then they can't take you away from me." He said with a sly smirk. "What do you think?"

"I don't know," she said skeptically.

"At least if it doesn't work it could be fun!"

"Ok let's do it!"

"All we need is a ring, where can we get one of those?"

"I know just the place, follow me."

So the ran out of her room and towards the treasury. Her mother had left her most of her jewels to Blue when she died, and had told only her pass-code to this particular place.31454. She will never forget it. I was one of the last things her mother had told her before she died of leukemia. She plugged in the code, and Andrew was in awe.

"No one has ever seen this place before, just me."

"Where did all these come from?"

"My mom left them to me."

"Which one are your going to use?"

"Well usually the man chooses the ring for his fiancé so you choose."

Andrew had been hoping she would say that. He had already had his eye on the perfect one. It was a 24kt diamond set in a platinum band with two sapphires and two aquamarines on the sides. "How about this one?"

_How did he know that was the one I wanted?_ "You must be a mind reader." She held her left hand out for him to put the ring on her finger.

"Uh uhhh. If we're going to do this we're doing it right." He got down on one knee. "Will you Bluefire Amanda Whitney Garrison Lee Anders be my wife. Marry me?"

She never answered she just kissed him. Then they broke apart for air. "Do you really mean that? Would you really be willing to marry someone like me?" She waited nervously.

His answer was four simple words. "With all my heart!"

And so it would be. They really would be engaged this whole plan went from being just pretend to being real. There was just one problem. _Will this stop the arranged marriage or would this only make things worse._ His lips crashed down on hers. _I'll worry about that later._

Meanwhile everyone else was settling into their prospective rooms not a bit the wiser about Bluefire and Andrews engagement!

This is far from over guys don't worry!


	15. You!

Chapter 15

Blue and Andrew snuck back to her room, being extra careful not to let anyone see them. Once they arrived there they slipped in quietly, Bluefire and Andrew each took their turns in the adjoined bathroom changing and washing up, and not a minute too soon.

**_Bang bang, _**"Bluefire it is time for you to meet your future husband" said Galfore.

"Like Hell I will!" Bluefire stated remaining calm and collected. She had changed into a sky blue silk kimono that her mother made for her when she was little, her mid back length blonde hair up in a single designer chopstick.

"You will, because I say you will!"

Andrew interrupted by stepping in front of her with his arms crossed over his chest and a death glare in his eyes, he had changed into a nice dress shirt in forest green, which to Blue's liking, he left untucked, and a pair of khaki pants. "No, I think it's time that you met her future husband, i.e. Me. Andrew Grayson, and you're looking at the future Mrs. Bluefire Grayson, and there is nothing that you can do to stop it."

"If you are engaged then where is the ring? I did not see one on her finger earlier."

"Here it is." Blue stated flatly, raising her arm to show it to him.

"That is your mothers ring. I gave it to her to match the color of her eyes. You know you were born with her eyes. You're actually the spiting image of her." Galfore replied.

_Uh-oh. I didn't know he gave her this. Shit. Now he can over ride the decision. I am stuck in a corner again, but how do I get out this time?_

"Now come with me. It is an order, not a request."

"Ok"

"WHAT? Blue you can't just go, what about me? What about us?" Andrew screamed. He wasn't ready to give up, and he wasn't going to. He had to find a way for her to be set free from this arranged nightmare.

"Andrew," she said almost apoplectically, "What other choice do I have left?" tears formed in the corners of her eyes.

He didn't know what to say, but he knew what he was going to do. He hated seeing her like this, he wasn't going to let her go through this alone, he was going to go with her. "I am coming with you, that's an order not a request." Bluefire couldn't do anything else but hold on to him like her happiness depended on it, which, in her case, it did. "But, Galfore, sir, I feel compelled to tell you, I am far from giving up."

"Agreed, for now."

Robin and Star went to Starfire's room to get settled in. Robin had insisted that he have his own room, but Star had insisted otherwise.

"We must hurry, because my sister is meeting her fiancé soon and I want to be there for her when she does. If it is anything like the time the was supposed to be married I fear for her." Star said thinking about the time she had to marry that disgusting green thing.

"I am ready, I'm waiting on you, Star."

"Oh… Well then what are we waiting for?"

"Well there is something I want to do before we go."

"What is that Robin?"

"This" Next thing Starfire knew Robin was kissing her deeply, but it all ended too soon for her liking. "Now we can go."

"But-" Star tried to protest, but Robin was already heading out the door.

Andrew and Blue were walking down the hall towards the main meeting hall. Bluefire looked like she was off in another world, so Andrew took this opportunity o slip his hand in hers, to comfort her. Shocked, she looked up at him and smiled.

A few minuets later Galfore spoke, and immediately Bluefire was shot back into reality for the second time in ten minutes. She had been looking desperately for a solution. There had to be one, she couldn't have been looking hard enough. "We're here."

"Galfore, please… I-I don't…"

"It is not your choice."

She looked to Andrew for an answer, but he had none to give, just his support, "I won't leave your side, don't worry."

"Announcing Princess Bluefire of Tamaran, and her honored guest Andy!" screamed the guard at the entrance to the meeting hall.

"That's Andrew." He stated with a menacing look. He had hated that nickname since he was little. No one called him that unless he did something wrong when he was growing up.

"Your not important, be glad I even said your name at all," the guard scoffed, and he opened the overly large highly decorated oaken doors.

As they walked into the room, Bluefire could see all the citizens of Tamaran crammed into pews on either side of her, their stares boring deep into her as if to say 'finally you decide to come back'. It went unsaid that she was feeling uncomfortable, but she would not let it show on her face at all. She simply smiled back at them in a dignified way that she had been taught when she was younger. Some people bowed in response to this as if respecting her for not letting them scare her.

The walk down that god forsaken aisle seemed painfully long, and had it not been for Andrew, who by the way was getting even worse looks from the people then she was, there by her side she might not have been as confident as she was acting.

As they neared the end of the walk she could see all the titans sitting there. '_I know that they all want to help, but what can they do, right now moral support is all but that's what their doing. Thank you." _

Sam had heard everything she thought, so she thought back, _'I am right here for you, we all are, we're doing the best that we can.' _

'_I know I appreciate it! I love you all.'_

It was only then that she noticed a man standing at the very front of the room with his back turned to her talking to a guard she recognized by the name of Ling Yen. She had grown up with him around the mansion, and was glad that there were still some familiar faces around.

Galfore spoke, "Bluefire, I present to you your future husband," both Andrew and Blue winced when he said those words. They were painful, like he had not only said them, but set their ears ablaze at the same time. Andrew subconsciously squeezed her hand in reassurance that he was still there and wasn't going anywhere

She assessed the man in front of her from the back '_black hair… about five inches taller then myself… rather built. Nothing special._ The young man turned around to look her in the eye. _'That face is so familiar, and those emerald green eyes, but it couldn't be…could it?'_ Her eyes widened to the size of saucers, as did his.

Andrew looked confused to no end.

The titans were extremely worried at the look on her face.

"YOU!" The black haired man and Blue both Yelled in unison.

Who is it? Review to find out!

Heather!


	16. author's note

I was just curious if anyone really wanted me to keep working on this? If anyone does please send a review saying that you do and I will finish it. I just think that if no one is reading it why work on it ya know. So just let me know and I will update it within the next few days. Also If anyone wants me to write something else let me know.

Thanks,

Saiyuri007 (formerly Starbolt07)

PS. Checkout my youtube videos. My account name is Saiyuri007


End file.
